Carry Me Home
by ByolHana
Summary: "Love is atrocious. You were the very reason I breathe for, but now you're suffocating me." Elizabeth Dove, is a Templar spy, she was call upon to gather information on a certain Assassin little did she know that the assignment would come more difficult then she had planned. Now she had to decide where her loyalty lies, but every decision will have its consequences…
1. The Mission

Carry Me Home

Chapter One

The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or story plot of Assassin`s Creed 3, Ubisoft does… The only thing I own is the Doves in this story.

"_I shouldn't have done that__  
__I should have ignored it__  
__like something I couldn't see__  
__I shouldn't have looked at you at all__  
__I should have run away__  
__I should have acted like I didn't hear it__  
__like something I couldn't hear"_

A solitary silhouette strolled with an air of arrogance, through the desolated streets of Boston, close to the docks below the starless dark night. The confident steps echoed against the dirty path.

Contrasting against the dark sky, a pair of gray eyes glistened with mischief; along with a predatory gaze that followed the silhouette silently.

"Grand Master"

The high-pitch voice sang, which dissipated quickly in the distance into the cold and dense air, but the silhouette had heard it very loud and clear. Not because of what was called, but because of the tone used, it lacked the address to use a superior; the tone was tainted with mockery and pettiness.

Haytham Kenway abruptly stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes trying to find the source of the voice, looking for any kind of movement at the roofs and in the changing shadows that the light of the lamps and the moon casted on the ground. To find the pathetic person that had interrupted him and had used such derogatory tone.

And that pathetic person, was the one and only―

"Miss Dove, stop this buffoonery immediately" Haytham commanded to the girl.

"Of course, Grand Master" Miss Dove replied with monotony as she appeared in the line of sight of Haytham. With dexterity she came down the roof, landing a couple of meters in front of him, the girl was dressed in a black thin cape with a hood that covered her face. Confidently she made her way to him.

"You asked for my presence, Grand Master?" she asked almost purred to Haytham, in a very sweet tone making him flinch, as she started to encircle him. She stopped in front of him and her pale long fingers slowly moved above her head to the hood, removing it slowly down to her back.

It was a young girl with an olive skin complexion tinted with freckles running along her round cheekbones and upturned nose. Her gray eyes blinked due to the sudden intensity of light. Tucking a stand of dark brown hair behind her ear she started to get closer to him. She stopped in front showing her small dimples with a smile, her upper lip was small compared to the bottom one.

"Indeed Miss Dove, I need you to gather information." Haytham solemnly stated to her, calmly putting his hands behind his back. He swiftly turned around resuming his way to the Templar fortress, which stood in front of them high in the hill.

"Is it a person in specific, Grand Master?" She questioned as she ran to catch up with him. She rubbed her arms desperately trying to warm up below the coat, due to the cold air that was blowing and whistling from the hill. She started to run beside him, since his long steps quickly leave her behind.

"Yes, Miss Dove" Haytham said with disdain to the girl, he looked to his left where the girl was sneezing and shaking due to the cold. He intentionally avoided main information that he already knew, so this spy would confirmed his suspicions.

"I understand, give me a face and place, and I`ll be glad to get information for you, _Master_" she said looking up at Haytham; she stopped shivering because he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"There" he said with disdain pointing at the poster of a wanted person, it was posted in the wall of a neglected white church, a couple of meters from them.

Elizabeth made her way to the wall. Passing her lean fingers below the poster, she moved her fingers carefully below the poster removing the glue that kept the poster attached into the wall. And with a swift move she snatched it violently without tearing it or leaving a piece in the wall. The poster look old and worn out, it was crumpled and yellow around the edges.

She walked to where Haytham was waiting for her patiently. She scanned through the poster, it was a man about six foot six it said, also that he was a savage that have been causing commotion and destruction in the city of Boston. The person that led to his capture will be rewarded with ten golden coins. She couldn't made his face he was wearing a hood and he was looking down.

"He is Assassin, is he not?" She inquired looking at Haytham, who just pressed his lips into a tight line. He ignored the question and resumed his walk. "He must be given problems for the Order than?" she asked as she started folding the poster into a more convenient way to carried it.

"That`s for you to find out Miss Dove, is your job after all is it not?" he said dryly glaring at her. This girl was asking too much questions, she wasn't supposed to ask them to the boy not him.

"Yes, of course if that`s your request Grand Master" she said carefully putting the folded poster in one of the pockets inside the wool coat. This will be an easy mission since she only needed to befriend him get information out of him and it will be done, easy as saying easy, she thought as she smiled at Haytham.

"May the Father of understanding, guide you" Haytham said to the girl, resuming his walk to the fortress in the hill. Without looking back he knew it was a bad idea not to tell the other members about this, but he needed to know the truth.

Elizabeth Dove was a novice in the Templar ranks, before she was a Master Spy but was degraded to notice due to her constant questioning of her missions and the immature behavior she was displaying. She was almost in her nineteen springs but she still behaved like an obnoxious child.

Her father, David Dove was an Admiral for the British Royal Army stationed in Virginia and also a very dedicated Templar and a very successful business man. He was very strict and vicious, he did everything that was necessary, he had no morals, and it was alright murdering an innocent person if it was necessary to show that he was the one in control.

Elizabeth was now in Boston, due to the calling of the Grand Master of the Templars in the new world, Haytham Kenway. David was always suspicious of him since he had change ways, he was Assassin before but he changed to be a Templar. But after twenty years of being a Templar, he had demonstrated that he was a real Templar, but his father was still suspicious, maybe he was jealous because he wanted the title Grand Master of the Templars.

And he had sworn that soon that title should be his.

Elizabeth started the next morning after her meeting with Haytham. She dressed as a beggar to overhear the conversations of the Redcoats. She dressed as a courtesan to seduce Redcoats so they could tell her information about the man. But both seemed futile, they were more interested in taking a hold of her.

She went to the last resource, the tavern. She was dressed as a filthy sailor; since Boston was a port city she thought it was a good idea, and drunken people always spoke the truth didn't they? She was bored out of her mind, trying not to get drunk. She was not much of a drinker, with only two jars of beer she`ll be lost and talking nonsense.

"I know, I heard about the savage that started that riot he leaves up north" she heard the drunken man said as she supposedly asked him if she knew the compensation of getting the savage. She smirked drinking the last drop of beer; after all it was a day of celebration she had found him finally after two weeks of endless searching. Suddenly she stood up and went out of the tavern.

"Why can he just show up now?" she hissed rubbing her arms to keep her warm, she was getting more dizzy due to the alcohol and the cold air that was hitting her face. She was only wearing an old button up shirt.

The thought of going into the wilderness without any training or experience was terrifying. It was different here up north, there were bears and wolves and other dangerous animals that she had heard people being attacked by. In the south it was warmer at least with no so much savage animals.

She was trained to be a city spy, she knew how to climb over houses and disguise effectively, and she had never got the chance to be trained in hostile environments where the creatures were dangerous and imperceptible.

The thought of wolves and big bears behind those woods frightened her, but it was for Order she couldn't refused to a direct order of the Grand Master, she probably get downgraded again to just student again. Why did he choose her? A man could do a better job, but wait she was a woman so that meant, she could use her womanly powers to attract the man and at least she had something in her advantage. She smirked and wavered her way to her uncle`s house.

"Now to the north" she announced to her horse, patting softly his neck, who only huffed. The horse was an Arabian horse, black with imposing size and appearance. She was dressed comfortably with some brown trousers, with knee black boots, a white dress shirt with ruffled cravat and lacey cuffs. She put her white gloves carefully over her small hands and smiled, she then kicked the horse with her left heel. She only needed to find out where this person leaved and she would turn around and gathered materials. It was very early in the morning, the rooster haven't sung jet.

Elizabeth had been traveling through the dirty path to the north for more than half a day. Every five seconds she glanced down the path, and found no disturbances in the dirt that cover the road; it only meant that no one had passed over this trail for a long time. "I should asked the idiot how far was it" she scolded herself for taking in a journey, which she didn't know how it long it was going to last.

Adding to that the day was turning for the worse, the sun was being blocked by big white clouds. And the woods were turning darker as she passed by. The pines were getting higher and dense, blocking any natural light through pass through them.

She yelped every time she heard something moving in the shrubs, only to see rabbits popping their head out to see her.

"Great a Templar with fear to rabbits" she cursed under her breath, she was freezing, apparently God decided that today was going to be the coldest day of the month.

She was getting bored in every step of the way, she was also getting drowsy. This path looked the same as the last meters before it. It was boring and repetitive she decided to play with the horse`s black hair.

"Great" she said waving her hands into the air, her stomach was grumbling. She licked her lips they were dry and chapped, the air was cold and strong, and the galloping wasn't helping. Her horse made a throaty sound and nodded his head. "Psh… yes" she said patting the horse`s neck.

Yes she was going insane a horse just had answered her.

She stopped the horse and turned around to listen carefully. They were shouts and jovial laughs. "At least they are having fun" she said sarcastically with a sigh, she stiffened when she heard a gun shoot. Horses were approaching incredible fast, she looked around but the trees in that part decided to be less dense, thin and far apart as possible.

"Now what?" she asked herself blowing out the hair that had failed over her eyes. There was no way she could escape, they would see her going through the forest, and the path was straight with no mountain in sight or a rock big enough to hide along with the horse. "Damn" she said not feeling her knives; she had thought she got out only to explore not to confront the boy.

"My, my look what we founds us boys" Elizabeth turned around to see five men. They were incredible drunk, dirty and old. The one that had talked was big and every way, he looked pretty tall and heavy. His blonde curly hair and his red cheeks made her think of a very dirty porcelain doll.

"Better than the bear we were looking for boss" another man added licking his dry lips, taking a sip of an opaque bottle and blurted out. She grimaced they were disgusting and the stench of alcohol reach her nostrils, she flinched trying to stay calm. This man was at least in his early thirties; his black hair was very greasy and had a black mustache above his lip that looked like a he had black caterpillar placed there.

"Sure thing, John" Another man said in a heavy southern accent, this man had very bright red hair his beard was very long and curly ending just above his extravagant stomach. He started scratching his beard and smiled to her; all of his teeth were missing.

Elizabeth crunched her nose and turned around but a man had already blocked her path. This man was the most decent of five of them, he was thin but he really smelled horrible, like he had taken a bath in ditch water then took a swim in a swamp. She crunched her nose trying the blocked the smell. It was putrid and repugnant making her feel dizzy due to the lack of food in her stomach that wanted to be emptied right there.

"Your odor is repulsive" she whispered to him, pinching her nose breathing through her mouth. She backed up but her horse was stopped.

"Where are you going, precious? We are just trying to help you princess" she didn't notice the blonde man behind her. She shivered feeling the man`s hot alcoholic breath in her neck. She moved forward wanting to get away from those stinky men.

"There is no one, in five kilometers sweet pea" the blonde man stated and purred laughing maniacally. "Get her Charlie" the red haired man took the reins of her horse.

"Somebody help me please" Elizabeth shouted anyway, there must be some hunters in these parts of the forest.

The five men started to laugh; some were choking with the wine that they were drinking. "The princess is shouting for his prince" they mocked her; she gritted her teeth and glared at them. "Your prince surely is busy right now" they laugh hysterically, they faces were red and full of mockery.

"Don't worry we`ll take care of you, my lady" the leader said in a very fake English accent, who he seemed to be the blonde man said winking at her. Elizabeth tried to move around but the men had already encircled her.

"Come here" the boss said trying to get hold of her, but she pushed him with her right leg, the blonde man had fallen from his horse into his butt. "You`ll paid for this!" he snarled standing up glaring at her, removing the dirt from his behind. His face was now really red and his nose was flaring. "Hold her" he yelled angrily pointing at her with his finger. She the felt a pair of strong arms in her legs and looked at down Charlie smirking at her.

"Let go of me" Elizabeth said as she struggled against Charlie, who hold her tighter.

"Like we will, tie her hands" the boss shouted at the stinky man. She didn't know who to fight if Charlie or the stinky man holding her hands behind her back. It was too late the stink man had already tighten her hands behind her back.

"You, Jonas tight her feet" he said to the man in her corner who hadn't done anything but laugh and drank wine. He only nodded, Charlie helped Jonas, they move her feet in front of her and tight her ankles, she smirked when saw that Jonas was really drunk, the rope seemed very loose around her ankles, she could easily remove it.

The boss took a drink of his bottle, emptying it than throwing away, crashing against a tree. Then he walked to her with his hand over his belt. He smiled at her, showing his decaying yellow teeth.

Elizabeth raised her legs and pushed the boss square in the chest. The man ended landing in his butt yet gain. The boss glared at her now he was really, really mad at her.

"Back off you pigs" She spat then spit at the leader. Then she freed her legs, the rope ended in the boss's face. She giggled this was too much fun.

"Oh you`ll paid for this" she heard Charlie said, she felt something hard collide in her right temple, she fell down the horse, landing hard over her left arm.

The boss infuriated took her by her long ponytail. "You wench" he said slapping her hard across the cheek. Elizabeth licked her upper lip it was bleeding, at least it moisture her dried lips. She then felt something warm running through her right cheek. _Great more blood_ she thought.

"You're a very bad, bad princess. Who needs to be punished" the boss said hitting her other cheek. Elizabeth could feel her cheeks warm and turned red.

Elizabeth bite the inside of her cheek, the metallic flavor made her grimaced, that man had busted her entire lip and the tugging her hair was making bleed even more from her head. "Let go" Elizabeth cried as she struggled against the man`s grip, scratching his hand with her right hand. "Let me go, or you`ll paid with your lives" she spat at the man, digging her nails in his hand but he didn't seemed to flinch.

"What will do princess do? Kill us with kisses" the leader mocked her tugging her hair even harder, she glared at him. She sighted she had to put her force to use then she thought, but she stopped when she heard a terrified howl.

Elizabeth looked up to see one of the men handing by a rope, this was Jonas gurgling blood, the big drops fall below his feet. He was struggling against the rope in his neck and his face was becoming purple.


	2. Knight in Shining Armor?

**Chapter 2**

**Knight in Shining Armor?**

_"You made me be in pain, you made me cry but,_

_I thank you for this one thing,_

_For making this memory that I will have till the day I close my eyes"_

Elizabeth took the commotion of the moment and looked around for a place to hide; she spotted a big rock just to her right. It was perfect, big and stood just in front of a dense mass of trees; if she was discover she could run into them. Yes but that person up in the trees…

Another yell was heard, it was now John just a couple of meters in front of her. He was gasping for air; his trembling hands hold for life to the piece of rope that was still loose against his neck. His eyes were filled with tears, he looked at her but she quickly looked away, down to the ground.

Elizabeth groaned clenching her fist and made a run for the rock to her left. She looked back to see if the any men had followed her, she was too distracted she didn't noticed the ditch in front of her. She stepped into the ditch where a rock was sticking out. Her left foot had landed over the rock making her flinch in pain. She ignored the pain and quickly took cover behind the big rock.

"Damn it" the leader roared, he was pointing his gun up and down trying to aim at the culprit that had killed his men. But the branches didn't move as the assailant move through them.

"How did I get involve in this" Elizabeth chanted as she tried to locate the man or whatever thing it was up in the trees. She kneeled behind the rock and peek out holding to the sharp edges of the rock, but she couldn't see anything, this man or thing was too good. She looked at the trees only to see the branches move a little, or was it the wind. She then looked down when she heard a man shout.

It was the stinky man, his eyes were widened and blood poured out of his mouth like a fountain. An arrow was sticking out neck; right in his jugular. He took some steps making some gurgling sounds until he fell into the ground lifeless.

"We need to get out of here!" the boss barked at the last man, Charlie, who looked terrified looking at the lifeless bodies of his friends. He nodded nervously as he took out running to his horse.

Charlie was trying to climb to his horse, when an arrow hit square in the back; his dirty white shirt rapidly was stained with red. Elizabeth grimaced then turned around and sat against the rock.

"Damn" Elizabeth said trying to find something to cut the ropes off her wrists, but there was nothing. She sighted and started to rub her hands against the sharp edges of the rock. Her eyes started to water, the edges were too sharp scratching her arms and hands. And her shoulders started to get sore; her hands were accustomed to be tied to her back.

"Are you alright?" she screamed hearing a very manly deep voice; she started quickly rubbing her arms against the rock, ignoring the fast flow of blood going into her hands.

"Please don't kill me" Elizabeth pleaded stopping her desperate attempt to get rid of the rope against her wrists. She then closed her eyes waiting for the rope or the arrow to embed in her neck.

"I am not going to hurt you" he simply started to her. She opened her right eye and looked at the man.

He was a tall man and very muscular with tan skin; his hood was covering the upper part of his face. Elizabeth looked down and saw he was wearing a long beige coat with blue lapels, she back up more against the rock seeing the Assassin`s symbol in his belt. Yes, she was in very deep trouble.

They were supposed to be extinct; she personally had killed the last one from Boston. So that`s what the Grand Master wanted, with this information she will get her title back, finally after one year.

"And why would I kill you?" he inquired her in a very serious and calm tone. Elizabeth blushed and stopped looking at him. Then she looked up to him and opened her other eye and cleared her throat.

"You… you kill them" she said her voice was firm but it ended up shaking at the end, she pointed with her head at the dead bodies behind her. "So I assumed you wanted to do the same with me?" she asked him shrugging her shoulders making her winced, the scratches made by the rock were burning her arms.

"They were hurting you" he said in a cold tone. She looked up him, even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was very serious about it.

"I appreciate your aid but I better be going" Elizabeth said courtly trying to get up, but her left leg gave up and she ended falling in her butt. She cursed here she was being dumb and stupid in front of an Assassin. What happen to the perfection the Templars? Being dumb was not part of the plan she thought to herself as she felt her face get warm. Was she blushing? That was new.

"Let me help you" he said holding her by her waist, she stiffed, I am very foolish she thought as the Assassin helped her walked. She could smell his strong manly scent, it soothed her in some way, and it smelled like the forest after it rained. She shook her head and tried to keep serene and serious face. And that strange sensation in her entrails, what kind of bewitchment was it?

Probably was the way of her body telling her she was very famished, yes that.

He helped her to sit in another rock. He stood behind her and undid the ropes.

Elizabeth as soon as her hands were free she started to rub her wrists, there were sore and her white gloves were tinted with red. The sleeves of her white shirt were ruined and stained with red. Her scratches still bleed but not as profoundly as her head. She still felt the cold liquid running along her cheekbone down to her collarbone.

She inclined and removed the unbearable boot from her left foot.

"I guess my ankle is not in great condition" she said looking down at her left foot, she could feel a warm sensation accompanied with a throbbing sensation. She bit her lip trying to appear calm, but the pain of her head, lip, arm and foot were making it impossible.

Her eyes widen when he kneeled in front of her, taking her foot and examine it. She blushed no man was so direct when it came to touch her, she would have already kick him or something. But she couldn't, something made her stood still, she wanted to shout at him but her mouth only moved and no sound came.

He started to push around the ankle, covered by the now dirty sock due to the mud.

"Ouch" she finally articulated as he touched the middle of her ankle. It hurt like hell, she wanted to kick him to make her feel that, but he could probably get angry and killed her as well.

"Is sprained" he simply said as he stood up stretching his hand to her.

She cursed under her breath, and balanced herself against the rock. "It`s awful, anyways, I appreciate your assistance but I am afraid I need to get back to Boston" she said ignoring his hand and balancing with the rock. The rock wasn't sharped as the other one.

"You can`t possibly ride back to Boston now, is getting dark and your ankle is not in good condition" he said standing by her left with his arms crossed. Elizabeth just snorted and looked at him, he looked very intimating, damn this Assassins and their intimating appearance.

"I can, I just need a little bit of assistance to get in my horse" Elizabeth said to Connor. Connor didn't say anything he just stood in front of her like a statue. "I am capable of getting on myself do not trouble yourself" she said with a little bit of irritation walking to her horse.

She looked behind her back, the Assassin was looking at her, she felt a shiver down her spine, she shrugged off and hold the horse`s reign.

Elizabeth cursed under her breath; of course she couldn't get up the horse, that damn Assassin was right. She wasn't in condition in riding back to Boston. "I be alright, you can go your way, sir" She slowly turned around and see him nowhere to be seen. "Fina─ how?"

The Assassin was in the other side of the horse. "Yes, well" she cleared her throat and tried to rise her left foot but it was really impossible. "I will be up in no time" Elizabeth said as she gritted her teeth. That Assassin was making Elizabeth irritable, he didn't moved he just stood there with his arms crossed, almost like he was mocking her.

"Alright, you win I can`t" Elizabeth said raising her hands and pout. "What is your suggestion oh good sir?"

Her tone changed drastically from very angry to a joking tone.

Besides there was no way she was going to make it through that forest alive at night, and her ankle didn't help either. Moreover she had already found him what else she could do but to go with him, maybe he had some secret hideout where other Assassins were. Take her there, go back and tell Kenway. And with that information she could probably got back her title as Master Spy.

The Assassin held the rein of the horse and moved it behind him, leaving him in front of Elizabeth.

"My house is nearby, let me take you there" he kindly said putting a hand over her left shoulder. She only nodded, and then he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"If you don't mind I can walk by myself" Elizabeth said with a little smile, but the Assassin didn't move his arm from her waist. She sighted of course this man wasn't going to listen to her.

"I am Elizabeth Dove by the way" she said breaking the weird silence with a smile as she limped along beside him. Well there was no harm in telling her name was it? Of course there was, but why did she had tell him her real name?

"Connor" he said then whistled. She yelped and got closer to him as he heard something moving behind the bushes.

"Is only my horse" Connor said looking down at her.

"That`s why I thought" she said clearing her throat, the redness of her cheeks was very apparent. This was embarrassing now he would think she was really dumb and scared of everything. Elizabeth thought angrily gritting her teeth.

"You`re riding with me, your horse can follow us" he said taking the reins of his light brown horse.

"I am not injured and I very capable of riding my own my horse, like I told you can help me, besides how will you―" Elizabeth then felt his hands in her waist easily lifting her up to his horse. "Of course" She said sarcastically as she crossed her hands and crunched her nose.

"Let`s go" he said quickly climbing behind her, she stiffed again feeling his arms sneaking through her waist, his father would be furious when he knew about this, riding with a boy and besides that he was an Assassin.

"What were you doing out here?" Connor asked as they made their way through the dirty path. She could feel his steady rising and falling of his chest.

"I was riding my horse― when I got lost?" she lied; she prayed that Connor believed her; she left out a breath, when he didn't say anything else. It sounded stupid but what harm it could do; maybe Connor already thought she was really stupid.

"Your accent is unfamiliar, where are you from?" Connor asked Elizabeth, her brain quickly started to make a believable lie. After all she had train for years to make the best lies that even she started to believe them.

"South Carolina, I came up here to see an uncle" she lied, she bit her lip, how did she get into this, it was only a exploration mission not a getting to know each other one, well it's actually letting the enemy who she was. It wasn't a lie entirely it was at least one third of the real truth.

"We are almost there" Connor informed her, Elizabeth blushed her inner babbling had distracted her to noticed the path that had taken. Now at least she knew it was more than a half a day to find his house. She looked up where he had pointed; it was a big manor that stood above a little hill.

They arrived this manor was bigger than the house she was living. Being an Assassin must pay well she thought as she smiled nodding her head. She had finally found him, maybe other Assassins live here. An ambush will work to finally get rid of them. A smirk grew in her face, but quickly faded her lips started to throb and her face felt very sticky.

"Come on" Connor said to Elizabeth she moved her good leg above the horse, and sat facing him. Connor took her by her waist lifting her up the horse. Elizabeth gasped due to the sudden movement putting her hands above his broad shoulders.

"A warning had been appreciated" Elizabeth said brushing her pants. She looked up and crossed her arms.

"I am sorry" Connor said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was perplexed, did he just apologized to her. No man ever did. Wait he is no a man he is an Assassin an enemy just that, she reprimand herself "It wasn't my intention to do any harm" She heard him said to her, she shook her head and smiled at him.

"Is not that is just―"

"Connor, finally you decided to show up boy" the door opened to reveal an older man, with darker skin than Connor`s, he was wearing a hat and he supported himself with a cane. He was a little hunched, Elizabeth thought he could only looked at the floor. "And you brought a woman" the man added with surprise looking up at her, Connor shifted awkwardly.

Elizabeth looked awkward; here she was with an Assassin a hand in her waist and the other in her arm. And an unknown man looking at her with suspicion, maybe these was the man Connor reported to.

"I apologize for the intrusion. I am Elizabeth Dove "She said with a smile stretching her hand out to the man, he looked at her then at her hand, like he was analyzing her. She shifted uncomfortably under the man`s gaze, and by instinct she got closer to Connor. At least he was more trustworthy than this man in front of her.

"Achilles Davenport" the man finally said with a little smile shaking her hand, she looked at him confused, first he was being cold towards then suddenly he smiled at her. "Get her in boy, don't you see she is bleeding" Achilles pointed at her face.

Connor only nodded helping Elizabeth getting up through the stairs, he almost carried but she refused, she was already being helped she didn't need more from this Assassin she only need information not his pity.

"I`ll be right back" Connor said, leaving Elizabeth and Achilles alone in the living room. Connor had helped her sit in a very comfortable sofa that was facing a chimney with fire that burned very slowly. She looked around the manor it was huge; the front lobby was decorated with a huge chandelier and they were two stairs that led to the second floor.

"Let me get something for you to clean up" Achilles said with a smile to her, Elizabeth nodded she really don't care, the bleeding had stopped, leaving her face probably caked with dried blood. She tried to move her face, but it seemed that the blood prevented her to.

She looked around more openly, the house was very dirty she snorted, these men live alone in the wilderness, she then felt a pang in her heart, and it wasn't guilt was it?

"Here" Elizabeth almost gasped at the sudden appearance of Achilles in front of her, not even a sound of his cane was heard when he approached her. Achilles handed her a cloth with something that smell like alcohol and another rag wet with water.

"Thank you, Mr. Davenport" Elizabeth said politely taking the two rags; she started to scrub her face avoiding her lips. The white rag now was very light red tinted with her blood. She then started to dabbed the rag with alcohol in her lip, she winced the dryness of her lips didn't help much to the situation.

"So what happen?" Achilles asked her in a serious tone as he sat in front of her. He put his cane beside him and looked at Elizabeth.

"I was riding my horse, I got lost and starting wondering around, until those huntsmen found me, and started to take advantage, and that`s when Connor save me" Elizabeth lied with a smile and she passed rag thorough her forehead and grimaced, she made the story short and sweet, she had been repeating it a lot of times in her head, she almost believe herself. Damn she was good she proudly thought.

"I see" Achilles said, something about her smile was false. Yes she was pretty beaten up, and the tale she had told him seemed too rehearsed for his liking. And something about the way he caught her looking around told him she was searching for something.

But thanks to Connor again she thought Achilles stopped asking her questions. Assassins these days were too paranoid for their own good she thought dabbing her lip with more precaution.

"She sprained her ankle too" Connor said as he put down his bow down in the dirty table by the door.

"Then go and take some warm water, put some salt and bring it. Do I have to tell you everything you need to do" Achilles scolded Connor, Connor only nodded and disappeared into the darkness behind her.

"I am sorry, I don't want to intrude" Elizabeth said with a sweet smile. Maybe Achilles was mad with Connor for taking her to his home. And why would she care anyways, Connor was just a mission she needed information on him for the Grand Master.

"Is nothing is the least we can do to help you" Achilles said with a smile as he stand up, holding his cane in front of him. "That boy is useless, I am going to help him" Achilles said turning around and slowly making his way out of the living room.

Elizabeth didn't even bother to respond, she needed to get out of there and quickly. Maybe that Achilles was a very good Assassin and had looked through her lies.

Achilles went to the kitchen, where he found Connor with his hood down pouring salt into a blue basin.

"Where did you find her?" Achilles inquired Connor. Achilles stood by the door supporting himself with his cane.

Connor looked up to his trainer. Achilles looked serious; he put down the bag of salt and looked to him.

"By the river" Connor said starting to mix the water with salt with his hand.

"Hmmm…" Achilles said pondering in the possibility that this girl was just a clumsy rich girl wondering in the forest. "There is something very familiar about that girl" Achilles point out to Connor, not many people venture so far without any kind of supervision. "I had seen her somewhere"

Elizabeth looked at the direction they went nervously waiting, maybe they catch her lies, and try were trying to make up plan to get rid of her. She looked around for any possibilities of escape, but everything seemed to be block. She cursed under her breath.

"Pathetic ankle" she said hitting her ankle, she closed her eyes. The pain was unbearable now that she had hit it so hard. "Ouch" she hissed rubbing her ankle.

"Child, you`re going to hurt yourself more" Achilles said as he came out of the darkened hall.

Elizabeth blushed they had caught her, now they definitely think she is just insane and very stupid, well it was better than thinking she was a Templar. She noticed that Connor had his hood down carrying a blue basin in his hands, he was very handsome, and the poster didn't make him justice, well it didn't show him completely. She blushed even more when Connor directly looked at her.

"It hurts a lot" she lied clearing her throat looking around except Connor. Focus, he is just a mission and besides he is an Assassin she thought looking down at the wooden floor. Her heart that started to beat erratically started to slow down, and felt some force took out all of the air of her lungs making her take a sharp breath.

Connor put down the basin in front of her, she could see him closely, he was incredible handsome. Wait a minute he looked familiar, very. She bit the inside of her cheek. She had seen plenty of men and not as handsome as him. Her heart started to race again and now her entrails felt that they weren't there.

Connor looked up; he could see the strange shade color of her eyes. They were the color of the sky during a storm.

Elizabeth looked at his eyes; they were a very brown almost black. Some weird forced kept her looking at him. Suddenly a smile formed in her face, but quickly faded as her Templar side shouted at her that her actions were stupid and childish.

Achilles cleared his throat waking them up from them for their trance.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down the water; she could see her red face. She bit her cheek even harder, this was getting awkward. She just had met the man.

Achilles smirked and thought this will be very interesting. But he was still suspicious about this girl, she had wondered very far from Boston, and she didn't look that stressed for being missing.

"Ouch" she said putting her bare ankle into the warm water. She let out a sigh the warm water helped her relaxed, it calm down the pain. She quickly straighten her back, there was no way to let her guard down. These were Assassins; she wasn't with some idiotic men helping her out.

"It doesn't look so bad" Achilles said looking down to her red ankle.

"I hope so; I need to get to Boston as soon as possible I don't want to worry my uncle" Elizabeth said with a smile to Achilles.

"Is dangerous at night in these woods" Achilles pointed out.

Elizabeth nodded and looked at her ankle. It was really red and purple around the middle, and as she touched it didn't feel that it was broken.

"Well wait until tomorrow to see how your ankle is doing" Achilles said to Elizabeth who smiled. She was feeling dizzy maybe due to the sudden loss of blood.

Achilles turned around to see Connor; he was watching at Elizabeth. Now that she had cleaned her face she could see that she was a pretty young lady.

"You must be tired" Achilles said to Elizabeth who started to yawn, she nodded and give him a shy smile.

"Well take her to the guest room boy" Achilles said to Connor, who woke up from his gaze.


	3. Checkmate

**Chapter 3**

**Checkmate**

_"If I open my eyes, it seems like it'll go away_

_I hope it's a dream I won't wake from_

_Because it feels like we can touch_

_If I hold out my hand a bit more"_

Elizabeth woke up due to the abrupt change of temperature in the room. It was cold, her lips started to tremble along with her tiny body. She buried her face under the covers trying to warm her body, but it was in vain. The cold wind whistled through the cracks of the window, making her efforts to keep warm useless.

She sighted there was no point to return to sleep. It was very uncomfortable sleeping in the same house as the subject she was supposed to be spying on. Adding to that the cold air blowing didn't helped much, she preferred the warm climates.

"I should have stay in Boston" she mumbled removing the covers off her body. She sat up in the bed and started to rub her arms up and down trying to warm herself; at least it was giving her some warmth unlike the covers.

She look up straight at the white high ceiling as she hugged her knees, she could see where the paint was started to peel off. This house was very old and uncared for.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to catch some sleep but it proved in vain and the position she was in wasn't very comfortable.

She sighted and she fall down to the bed again, this was useless, she thought as she put her hand over her stomach.

Elizabeth decided it was time to wake and get the hell out of there; she needed to get to Boston and tell Master Kenway she had found the boy.

She stood up carefully walking with the tip of her left foot. Her ankle was still tender and she didn't want it to injure it farther, she needed to get out and quickly.

Elizabeth groaned the window was lock; the only thing she could see was her reflection in the frozen glass and the weak sunrays. "Great I am stuck with paranoid Assassins" she said to herself rubbing her face with her hands with precaution trying not to touch her lips.

This mission was proven to be more difficult then she had thought.

She sat by her bed, she carefully put her white gloves on then her shoes. Her ankle didn't hurt as much as yesterday.

She rubbed her head, she hadn't eaten since yesterday and her head was pounding. Ironing her loose pants and shirt, she opened the door and walk out.

Connor blinked something had collided against his chest. He looked down; where Elizabeth was in the floor lying in her back mumbling incoherent things. He kneeled beside her and passed his arms down her knees and picked her up then took her arm passing it around his neck.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked her, putting her carefully in the bed; Elizabeth only groaned putting her arm in above her eyes.

"Yeah, just a minor headache, nothing life threating" Elizabeth said removing her arm looking up to him, she gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to keep her temper in check.

Elizabeth opened her left eye only to saw him staring at her. "I am alright. I think I am going to take a nap. I don't feel very well" she said closing her eyes and then turning her back to him.

Elizabeth didn't care if he came to hate her with her attitude right know, her head was killing her and she didn't want to talk to anybody. She felt like some worthless girl, she hadn't got any information. Only that his name was Connor, probably his trainer was Achilles and they live in a manor.

Yes, the Grand Master would be so pleased with that information.

"Alright" Connor said looking at Elizabeth, she really looked sick her skin was very white almost transparent. But he wasn't sure if he should leave her alone, Achilles told him to keep an eye on her, he still didn't trust her to leave her alone in the house. He said there was something about her he didn't like one bit. Connor decided to leave, after all she really look very irritable and angry.

He walked out the room and went to the kitchen where Achilles was drinking his coffee.

"Is she awake?" Achilles questioned looking at his cup of coffee. He knew that girl was hiding something, and they if they didn't take the necessary precautions they will end dead. He had heard that the Templars had called on a spy. And with that information he couldn't trust anyone. And the fact that the girl reminded him or someone but who?

"She was, but she decided to sleep more" Connor said intentionally avoiding the collision with her.

"I'll keep an eye for her, go feed the horses" Achilles said to Connor only who nodded. Connor walked out of the kitchen to go gather his things.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly; she rubbed them and looked up to the window. She could see the now strong rays, and the drops of water rolling down the window. The birds were singing happily outside her window.

Her headache was gone, but her stomach was protesting. "Time to work" she said with a smirk forgetting her ankle was injured; she jumped from the bed ending in the floor again. "I like this floor too much" she said patting it with her hand. She lifted herself up and looked down at her ankle, it didn't throb anymore but every time she took a step she felt like a needle embed in it.

She opened the door and listen for any noises. She stepped out of the room looking both ways. She walked along the hall ways trying to find any door that was open, but every single of them seemed lock, she turned around and checked the other side but the result was the same they were locked. She growl, she had forgotten her tools to pick on the locks and she haven't dared to even put a damn pin in her hair.

Elizabeth walked to her room and closed the door. She probably needed to go downstairs. There was no use to stay here and found something interesting. She carefully made her way down the first floor. Her ankle was killing her, but who cared she needed information and then she could disappeared from their life. And live happily ever after… like that kind of thing existed.

Achilles was in the kitchen waiting for Elizabeth to wake up, for it seemed that the damsel decided to take a longer nap. "These girls and their beauty sleep" he said standing up from the table. He washed his cup and thought of going upstairs to check on her. It was past almost nine and she hadn't show up or showed a sign she had wake up. "Maybe she can`t get down" he said rubbing his chin after all, the girl had a very bad sprain in her ankle.

Elizabeth stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up to keep her tears in; the pain in her ankle was unbearable. She wanted to cry for there was no time for that. That's the way to the kitchen so that leaves this hall she thought walking to the opposite side from the kitchen. She took a deep breath and carefully made her way to the hall. Walking with the tip of her left foot had been proven to be very difficult.

She was surprised to see that this hall was a lot cleaner than the other parts of the house. "I must be right then" she said cheerfully hiding her smirk. She was finally doing something right. There were a few doors in the hall, but as she suspected they were lock too.

She ended up in front of door, but frowned when she saw that it was lock, it had three bolts and huge locks. I need to come back and bring something to break them she thought, she had found an important room, behind that door maybe it was everything she needed.

Turning around she made her way back to the front lobby. She stopped when she heard someone tapping the floor with something. Elizabeth looked from the shadows, and saw Achilles making his way up the stairs with his walking cane.

Achilles decided to see what was with this girl, yes he was a charitable man, but he had a patience limit. Besides this girl was hiding something, his gut never lied. Yes she look harmless enough to be just an innocent civilian, but the Templars train their spies so well these days he suspected of everybody.

Elizabeth took the opposite stairs, muffling her cries up pain due to the weight and strain she was putting to her ankle. She huffed when she reach the stairs, she could feel sweat running down her forehead. She quickly crawled into her room door so Achilles didn't see her. She quickly cleaned the sweat of forehead and put her back against the cold door. She closed her eyes trying to calm down her breathing.

"Child, what are you doing?" Achilles asked Elizabeth who was rubbing her ankle; he knew this girl was some risk taker, but not stupid enough to injure herself more. She looked very calm, but her rapid falling and rising of her chest said something else.

"I tried to find the washroom" Elizabeth lied as she took the knob and raised herself, she almost gave herself a pat on her back, at least she had been instructed very well in the act of lying. Achilles seemed to be pound upon it but finally looked up to her. "But it seemed that everything is lock" Elizabeth said trying to feign confusion.

Achilles narrowed his eyes, Elizabeth was convincing his human part, it really believed everything she said, but the Assassin part was still doubtful about this girl. "Ah yes, we don't used them much, and as the lock the previous owners left and I didn't see necessary to remove them or found the keys to unlock each door" Achilles explained to Elizabeth who only nodded.

Elizabeth was biting down in the bread, finally some food for her stomach. "I am sorry" Elizabeth said covering her mouth than looking at a woman that wore some a dress with very intricate patterns of beads. The woman only smiled and kept doing what she was doing. She probably thought that the savage was her in the way she was eating the bread. "I have a great appetite" Elizabeth said cleaning the crumbs from her lips, the bread was really good she hadn't never eaten something like it before and the soup was delicious.

"Connor told me you're from the south" Achilles commented as he saw Elizabeth eat like a child, she eat messily living crumbs everywhere and soup was running through the corners of her lips. If she was a Templar, she would have acted with more manners, since those ideals aimed to be the epitome of perfection and be in control of everything.

"Ah yes, I am from South Carolina" Elizabeth said to Achilles taking a big spoon of soup. She covered her mouth when she saw that she had been talking with her mouth full with bread. "I came to see my uncle" She said gulping the down the soup and bread, she then smiled at him, her smirk grew larger hiding it behind the cup of coffee she was drinking.

Achilles pondered upon on it; there was no one he knew from South Carolina. So where did he saw this girl?

"Checkmate" Achilles said moving his last piece; he looked up at Elizabeth who looked surprised then frown, her brows were furrowed glaring at her black pieces.

He had tricked her into thinking she was winning this game. She had proven to be good chess player, but she lacked a lot of patience in taking her time to think her next move.

"Oh come on, I was winning" Elizabeth whined looking at Achilles who was putting back the pieces again in the board. "Rematch" Elizabeth said, Achilles just chuckled and agreed.

Connor was tired Elizabeth's horse had escaped and he had found him wondering in a beautiful grass field.

He opened the door; he was surprised not to see Achilles receiving him. He was greeted by Elizabeth's whining and Achilles's boisterous laugh.

He walked to the study where he found them. They were playing chess.

"Connor, you finally arrive" Achilles said turning around to look at Connor, Elizabeth leaned to her right and smiled and waved at him. "Took you long enough"

Elizabeth took the chance when Achilles was turned around and talking to Connor that she changed some pieces very quickly, thank god Achilles hides the board from Connor`s eyesight she thought evilly. She grinned when Achilles turn around and look at the board. "Checkmate" Elizabeth said with a big smile clapping her hands together.

"It`s snowing outside" Connor said cleaning the white crops out of his coat, Elizabeth clapping stopped and looked at him. "Your horse is very clumsy in the snow" he said to her, the horse slipped every time it took five steps.

Great, now I have a stupid horse Elizabeth said sighting internally her horse was a real dummy, like her. "Ah, I didn't know" she said with a confused tone, finally something that wasn't a lie she said biting her tongue, it was hard not to laugh at the thought of that. It was the truth she had taken the horse that looked the strongest but strength isn't everything in this life after all.

"We`ll have to wait to see if the snow builds up or not" Achilles said to Connor than looked at Elizabeth. "I am sure your uncle would understand the situation" he said to Elizabeth who seemed in very deep thought.

"What is that?" Elizabeth said pointing at the green liquid that Connor`s was giving her. She tried not to vomit due to the fact that it really stank, like a shrunk when it pee in you. She knew Connor was tried to help her but the Templar rational side of her head said to take out running, maybe it was some poison or some weird potion that would made her tell them all the truth.

"It`s an ointment" Connor finally said, Elizabeth contorted face told him she didn't like it. He knew that it really stank but it was really effective. "It doesn't not stink when you put on" He said before Elizabeth said anything, she crossed her arms and turned her head sticking her chin out. "Remove your shoe" Connor said opening the bottle of ointment.

Elizabeth just nodded and pinched her nose, now the smell was stronger than before. She now wanted to kick him and got out of here, she didn't care if it was snowing or not. But she knew it would be very useless her ankle turned for the worse the pain was worse making her flinched every time she took a step and that was why she was now in this predicament.

She knew that discussing with Connor not to put that thing in her ankle would be useless; he would have done it anyways. She removed her shoe then her white sock. "If it stinks I am going to throw my shoe at you" Elizabeth warned Connor, narrowing her eyes emphasizing her threat, even before he even reached for the ointment. She then grinned to him; his confused face was so cute. Hey, hey hold your horses Elizabeth he is just a mission, a pretty hot one she thought biting the incoming blush on her cheeks.

Her brain was playing really bad tricks, or maybe it was the damn concussion that stupid brute had caused her. Yes, the concussion that was a plausible reason for getting all nervous.

If somebody told her one day, she would be with two Assassins being aided by them and that one was rubbing ointment in her ankle, she would totally shoot them in the head then laugh at their dead body.

"Is cold" she said feeling that she was being rubbed with ice and not an ointment. She bit her lip she was fighting really hard that blush, she could feel his rough hands in her foot, feeling something weird running along her legs through her spine making her shudder.

What was about him that made her blush so easily? She was supposed to be merciless, be as cold as possible but no, here she was trying to fight a silly blush.

"It would eventually warm" Connor said looking up at her, he raised his eyebrow Elizabeth was biting her lip that eventually started to bleed. "You lip is bleeding" Connor said to Elizabeth who opened her eyes. Even without knowing he passed his thumb cleaning the blood from her bottom lip.

Elizabeth`s blush quickly appeared in her cheeks, Connor`s face was so close to hers, that she could feel his breath upon her lips. She didn't know if the ointment was really put in her ankle or her face. "I… um" Elizabeth stuttered and tried to hide her blush, but know the closeness of Connor`s face was really… really making her nervous. She could see some scars in his face. She resisted the urge to touch them.

And her heart started to pound against her ribcage, and her lungs started to empty again, the air was leaving and her lips ached to close the gap between them.

You fool, he is just a mission, mission she told herself closing her eyes praying for something to end this situation. In moments her lips will be upon his, and she would be in very deep trouble.

Achilles cleared his throat ending the awkward situation.

"Dinner is ready"


	4. White Demon

Chapter 4

White Demon

_"The irreparable dreams_

_the wishes for memories_

_and the pain of a broken heart just gone numb_

_my burned up soul just cooled down like a pile of ash_

_the tears filled up with wounds"_

"Can I go with you?" Elizabeth asked Connor, she removed the black cup for her lips, placing it gently in the wood table. She started to pass her white fingers through the rim of the cup. She put her other hand over her chin tapping her fingers against it and looked at him waiting for his response.

Connor was half way to the door, when she asked him. He stopped and turned around to look at Elizabeth. She was smiling sweetly at him; her teeth were white as the melting snow outside. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach but quickly dismissed at the sound of her voice.

"That ointment worked—" Elizabeth said and pointed at her ankle and her smile grew. "it hurts just a little but I can walk on my own" She reasoned standing up from her chair then taking the mug to the sink, carefully placing it inside. "Is alright if you don't want me to go with you" she said as she cleaned the cup.

Connor looked at Achilles for advice, but the man had already left the table. "If that`s you wish" Connor said looking at Elizabeth, who was still busy cleaning her mug.

Elizabeth turned around and smiled at him "Don't worry you don't have to save me this time" taking from her front pocket her now dirty gloves. She put them carefully, she was about to smile at him again, but stopped when she thought about it.

She looked up at the clear blue sky above her. And questioned herself, something was definitely wrong with her? She easily smiled when he was around him; normally her face was empty from emotion. She started to question herself about the decision to come with him. She could easily have stayed and investigate the house further.

The snow that had fallen yesterday didn't build up, but the floor was still slippery due to the ice caps formed on it and the melting snow.

Elizabeth tried that morning to move the horse around but every five steps the horse lose its balance. She decided to wait for another day to return to Boston. Besides her uncle was out in England, it would be a week until his return, so there was no rushing. And she hadn't got any information out of these men anyways; she needed more time to gain their trust and get something at least.

Connor and Elizabeth made their way to the isolated stable at the right side of the house. It was hidden between some scattered trees of trees. The cold air made Elizabeth shivered; the melted snow had made the ground messy with mud. She cursed under her breath every time she stepped in little puddles. At the end she had ended with her feet wet with cold water.

_I should have brought my boots_ Elizabeth thought angrily as Connor went into the stable and get the horses out. Her horse automatically started to lose its balance; it seemed that he was afraid to step in the water. She closed her eyes, this horse was really useless. She opened her eyes and gave Connor an awkward crooked smile. "I need to get another horse" she said walking up to pat the horse`s black neck.

"Is a good horse, it only needs confidence. It looks like he had an accident" Connor said putting the saddle over his horse, he then pointed at the right leg of the black horse. It seemed that the horse had broken a bone due to the weird scarring in its knee.

"Oh" Elizabeth`s mouth formed and `O´ and bended her knees to looked at it. The line of the scarring looked like a seesaw, its color was special too it ranged from very light pink to red and the hair didn't seemed to bother to grow there. "I am sorry buddy, I didn't know" Elizabeth said slowly rising again. The horse let out a breath into Elizabeth`s face. "I said sorry" Elizabeth whined trying to put her messy hair in place. It was almost three days without passing a comb through her hair that its wavy form started to show oh and how much she despised it when that happened it was too curly and rebellious.

Connor then help Elizabeth put the saddle over the black horse. "Like I told you, you`re too light I think the saddle is heavier than you" Connor said as he tighten the saddle to the black horse`s back. He heard Elizabeth snorted, he looked at his left there she was standing with her arms crossed glaring at him. "I didn't mean to insult you" Connor said to her, she just shrugged and walked up to him.

"No harm done, should we go?" Elizabeth asked him standing in front of Connor; he was really tall; her head only reached his shin. She felt a weird impulse; she wanted to get closer to him. She straighten her back and went to the horse brushing her arms against his muscular arm she felt the Assassin`s symbol brushed her lithe arm. A heat lingered in her arm, even though the cold wind blew against it.

Connor just nodded and walk to his horse.

"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth asked for the fifth time with a bored tone, tapping her cheek with her fingers. They were galloping through a dirty path, thank god for the big trees that blocked the cold air. She put her hand over her eyes to look at the sun, yeah it was above them but it didn't warm her.

Connor looked at Elizabeth; she wasn't really a traveler she yelped every time she heard a noise. "We are almost there" He answered her, she only groaned and put her face against the horse`s neck. "You don't like to travel?" Connor asked her, her gray eyes seemed to change every time he looked at them. Sometimes they were very light gray now they seemed to be a very deep gray.

"No, I always take a nap if I traveled to far places. I get bored very easily" Elizabeth responded to him then yawn stretching her arms above her head. It was the same scenery it was boring looking at the same things over and over again: trees and trees. She didn't know how Connor didn't get lost in these places everything looked the same to her. "What? Hey stop─" She felt how her horse started to run in his own; the horse took a sharp turn and went galloping through the open field.

She held tight into the reins trying to stop the horse, but it only infuriated him, making it run faster.

Connor was surprised to see that the horse was taking a shortcut to the place he had found the horse, running freely.

Elizabeth held to dear life to the rein she tried to stop him but it seemed that the horse was controlling himself running between trees. Her hair now was probably worse she was catching some dead branches and leaves. She closed her eyes the air was hitting her straight in the face, hurting her eyes and making it difficult to breath.

She felt a warmth in her hands, she turned to her left to see Connor taking the horse`s rein. The horse suddenly stopped making her go forward, but his strong hand took her waist preventing her to fall off the horse.

"Are you alright?" Connor said looking at Elizabeth. She looked at him blinking her eyes. She sighted and put a hand on his shoulder patting it. He looked at her hand than at her.

"I should hire you to be my escort, I am going to end dead one of these days" Elizabeth said removing her hand from his shoulder, _maybe he doesn't to be touch you idiot_ she thought seeing the discomfort his body showed due to her touch.

"We should change horses" Connor said to Elizabeth removing his hand from her waist. She shyly looked down at her hands. She just nodded and got down of the horse.

Elizabeth yelped when her weight shifted to her left foot. "Yes I am fine" Elizabeth said before Connor had the opportunity to say anything. How in the hell was to be befriend someone that was always saving her. Stupid mission why he didn't just hit him in the head and torture him to give the information Grand Master Kenway wanted.

Connor tried to talk to Elizabeth but she only gave him vague and short answers, he give up she seemed very irritated about something. The silence was awkward only filled with Elizabeth`s yelps of surprise. "Is this way" Connor said to Elizabeth who just nodded in a bored manner and followed him.

Her breath caught these place was beautiful. You could see the mountains; its peaks were white due to the snow. The little yellow flowers swayed with the direction of the wind. "This place is beautiful" She said carefully getting down of the horse.

Elizabeth quickly ran passing her hand over the yellow flowers, she ran not caring if Connor or the stupid horses saw her. She giggled like a little girl, even the air was different here; the air was sweet and a little bit warmer.

This place made her feel almost free, almost like she didn't have anything to worry about.

The grass was so tall it reached her waist. A smirk appeared on her face, she looked over shoulder to see Connor removing the saddle from his horse. She bent down and put a hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles. She peeked out from her hidden place; some flowers cover her from him. He hasn't noticed that she was gone. This should be fun, she thought as her smirk grew.

Connor put down the saddle; he smiled as the horses started to run free through the field. His smile faded when he didn't saw Elizabeth anywhere. "Miss Dove" He said, he wasn't sure to call her name it may look improper for her.

Elizabeth wanted to laugh loudly but she covered her now redden face due to the cold wind running through the grass. She peeked out through the tall grass, she frown when he didn't saw him.

After moments of looking for him she gave up and stood up. "Um… Connor" She said but the only sound was the wind and the munching of the horses.

Connor was looking at her from above a tree. She looked confused and he threw a rock against a shrub beside Elizabeth knowing she was scared of any sound coming from the shrubs.

"Connor, I am sorry" Elizabeth said looking around the vast field but she didn't see anything, just the horses eating happily. She was really scared, she was a damn Templar and now she was calling for an Assassin, god she hated herself right know.

Connor slowly approached Elizabeth from behind. "So I won" Connor said to Elizabeth, she jumped back but she wasn't expecting the rock picking out of the soil. She fell down into the grass.

Elizabeth gave out a nervous laugh; thank god it was him and not another pervert huntsman. She grimaced feeling her pants get went along with her other clothing. She looked up to the sky; it was a clear bright blue.

She stiffened when she felt something soft rubbing her arm, she slowly turned around to see something white, her eyes widen when red eyes greeted her. "Oh my—" She quickly stood up and run behind Connor.

Connor looked over shoulder to see Elizabeth hugging his arm. He was about so say something when she hugged his arm more tightly. "Miss Do…"

"Kill that white demon!" Elizabeth demanded at Connor. The white demon was a big white rabbit, munching on some root. He innocently looked at both of them, tilting his head due to rambling Elizabeth was doing. "Come on, do that rope thing" Elizabeth said glaring at the rabbit. Then she pushed Connor to the rabbit.

"Is just a rabbit, it would not harm you" Connor said bending his knees to pat the rabbit, which leaned to his touch. The rabbit was so soft, but somewhat wet due to dew left in the grass. "Miss Dove" Connor said at Elizabeth who looked at him wide eyed, he noticed how here face paled.

"Ah Connor, get away from that thing, it might bit your arm off" Elizabeth said, she then felt something in her leg. She looked below to see another rabbit then others coming out of the grass. "Oh damn!" She screamed and quickly run off the tallest tree she saw.

Connor saw with amusement, she was very fast and she quickly climbed to the tree, for one second she thought she was trained to be an Assassin like him, but quickly forget about it because now she was shouting to the poor rabbits.

Elizabeth tried to calm her breathing but nothing seemed to work, those rabbits scared the hell out of her, and now Connor probably think she was a crazy wench. Great now how can I fix this she thought looking down.

Connor walked to the tree to which Elizabeth had climbed on. It was a big Saucer with think branches, shedding its old leaves. "Miss Dove" Connor said looking up at the tree, he saw Elizabeth`s white shirt, and climbed up to her. She was trembling, making some of the dead leaves fall into the ground.

"I dislike rabbits, they looked innocent but believe they are not what they looked like" Elizabeth said, what an irony she was like that rabbit she appeared innocent but in reality she had killed and tortured man in order to get information.

Connor didn't understand her words, rabbits were gentle animals. He noticed a leave in her shoulder and he reached and removed it from her shoulder. "They will not harm you. Unless you provoke them"

"Call me Elizabeth, Miss Dove makes me feel like an old lady" She said with a shrugged and then smiled at Connor. She couldn't see him, because his hood was covering half of his face, but the shadow made by it blocked his face completely from her. Connor only nodded.

"Let`s go" Connor said stretching his hand to her. Elizabeth hesitantly took it; his hand covered her tiny hand completely. He helped her down the tree. "We should go is getting late" He said letting go of her hand.

Elizabeth stopped biting her lip, it started to bleed again. What was with her nerves, she could feel her sweaty palms thank god she had brought her gloves even though they were dirty already. She was started to feel so weird around him, maybe it was the fact that he was an Assassin yes that was it she reason. She whipped her lip leaving her white glove tinted with red.


	5. Is It Just Me?

Chapter 5

**Is It Just Me?**

_"We are under the same blue sky_

_Because we both know, that you and I are dangerous_

_I am leaving you_

_You`re an Assassin and I am Templar_

_I know is cowardly from my part, but I`m hiding_

_Because I`m not good enough for you_

_Leaving you is like the end of the road of our love_

_No words can comfort me_

_Perhaps this is the last thing I do in my life"_

Elizabeth gasped and woke up from the strange dream. This house was making that kind of dreams too frequent she needed to get out of there quickly. She was going insane with these strange dreams and the feelings that it tried to convey.

She touched her chest, the pain still lingered in her chest, she was fine she was still breathing and her heart was beating normally. She pushed around her chest trying to find if some bug had bitten her causing the pain, but no pain came, the pain strangely came from inside her chest and not from outside as she first thought.

She looked around it was still dark outside, thank god she was leaving in the morning, she couldn't stay more time, she felt a strong force that compelled her to tell them the truth. For once in her life, she felt guilty lying to Connor and Achilles. They were good people; she didn't know why the Templars were so eager to kill Assassins.

She sighted, she blinked adjusting her eyes so they could see in the dark.

Why were those strange feelings coming out now? She had an important mission to fulfill and now she was getting a change of heart, this was absurd, she didn't wanted to end like Grand Master Haytham changing sided because she felt like it. Her father would probably send after her and killed her without mercy, he was too proud to let her only daughter to go to the Assassin's side.

"Stupid dreams" she growled covering her face with the pillow, she screamed until her lungs started to burn. She was so frustrated those dreams tried to tell her something but what? They were as confusing as of why the sky was blue.

She was fine in Virginia, being a little girl obeying every order given by her father, by now she had probably had been married to a good man. But her dreams were shattered; love was for children her father had said, there was no need for it in this live. She gave up in that part and started to build a shell around her heart.

She was train to be a heartless Templar, one that would do the necessary to ensure the requests of the Grand Master.

After all who would appreciate a woman with a talent for telling lies?

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Davenport" Elizabeth said with a genuine smile. At least she was getting out of there. She could still feel the pain in her chest though; maybe it would go away once she got farther from the house.

Achilles only nodded; after all the distrust, the girl just has been an innocent soul lost in the forest. He didn't felt guilty to distrust her at first because he was trying to be precautious; he would have suspected of anyone that come to his home. "There's no need for it child. Take care of that ankle though. Is still healing so don't tried to put too much weight on it" Achilles said to the girl who nodded happily.

Elizabeth`s now dark curls bounced up and down. "Of course Mr. Davenport, I had been too clumsy to care of it. I will see a doctor as soon as I arrive to Boston" she said, but that`s not what she had it mind, she just wanted to take a hot bath and changed from these clothes.

She was disappointed when she didn't saw Connor came out to tell her farewell at least. "The boy had an errand to run, he told me to tell you that you have a good and safe trip" Achilles said to Elizabeth, he knew that those had been grow a bond, hoping that bond didn't grow he sent away Connor to run some errands. He didn't want any distractions for Connor, in this job you needed to be very concentrated and focused as possible.

Elizabeth suddenly felt her stomach drop down into emptiness. "I see, well thank him for me then" Elizabeth said stretching her hand to him.

"Have a safe trip child" Achilles said shaking Elizabeth`s hand. He noticed the fallen face of the girl, but she still managed to give him a smile. He decided it was the best; he didn't want this girl to suffer. The Templars had many ways to get the Assassin out of his hideout, even if it meant hurting an innocent person.

"Thank you for everything again" With that said Elizabeth turned around walking down the stairs. Her ankle felt a little better; at least she was happy about that. She waved at Achilles and got up to her horse. "Farewell" She shouted at Achilles who smiled at her.

She took a deep breath and gallop down the hill; she didn't want to turn back. She could came back anytime right? She was spying on them anyways, she was still going to see them, but only hidden in the shadows. She had already compromised the mission by making her presence known.

Elizabeth made it safely to Boston. She quickly made her way to her uncle`s home. "Mademoiselle" the chubby French maid called her from the kitchen window. Elizabeth smiled at her and got down off the horse.

"Oh I was so worried; I thought you really had gotten lost in the forest. Thank dieu que ton uncle hasn't arrived yet" The French maid said, her name was Cecile; she was a woman about her early thirties, her face was very rounded adorn with a petite nose and mouth. Some blonde hair was sticking out of the white hat she was wearing. Her intense blue bright eyes started to look at Elizabeth up and down. "But what happened? Did vous get attack in the forêt?" Cecile asked her taking her hand and pulled inside the house.

"Calm down, Cecile my ankle is not in a very good condition" Elizabeth said to the Cecile, who quickly started to apologize or that's what Elizabeth thought it was between all the French she was saying. "Is alright, don't worry. Some good men help me" Elizabeth said putting her hand over Cecile`s shoulder.

"Oh daz good. Now we need you to clean you up, your uncle sent me a letter telling me he is arriving today at night" Cecile said patting Elizabeth`s hand. "You smelled like une indigente" Cecile said pinching her nose in a playful manner.

"I don't smell that bad" Elizabeth joked removing her white gloves. Maybe she didn't notice since she was the one carrying the smell. "I smell like wild roses" Elizabeth said laughing, it was good to be back.

But why did she have this strange feeling tugging her heart?

"Ouch" Elizabeth grimaced while Cecile tried to comb her hair. Cecile had already broken two combs, now this was the last one she had pack. Cecile was cursing in French, her hair was a rat`s nest, Elizabeth had only understood that part. "You`re going to rip my head off" Elizabeth joked; tears were running down her cheeks. The tugging and pulling of haired was unbearable she need to cut it shorter, so she didn't have to suffer again.

"If you want to look très belle pour tonight you need to─ merde it broke" Cecile said, she was holding a half of the comb in her hand, the other had fallen just in front of the door. "Better used the horse`s comb" Cecile joked, Elizabeth covered her face, she didn't believe this.

What she had done to get this luck?

"Breath in" Cecile instructed Elizabeth, she was holding to dear life to one of the bed posts. Cecile was trying to tie the corset around Elizabeth`s tiny waist, it was already small she didn't see the point of why she need to wear it. "There cette perfect" Cecile smiled brightly, her cheeks were red, she cleaned up the sweat of her head putting her hands over her hips.

"My uncle is bringing a man, isn't he?" Elizabeth asked she was dressed to formal for the occasion. The dress was made of an off-white satin, pink ribbons and rosebuds, with soft pink ruffled lace and pink embroidered lace overlay. Ribbons were tied on the shoulder. The skirt was full with ruffle around the bottom, and double layer of ruffle lace in the front with two rosebuds.

"Mais non, je ne sais pas" Cecile shrugged her shoulders and scurried of the door quickly. "Of course he is" Cecile said walking down the stairs were she needed to be directing the people to prepare the table and be ready to receive Monsieur Dove and what was the other garçon name, ah yes Monsieur Penrose.

Elizabeth went out her balcony to see the sunset. Far in the horizon reds and oranges combined to paint beautifully the colorless canvas that was the sky. She sighted she couldn't stop thinking of what Connor was doing. She needed to forget them, especially him.

She looked down, a carriage pulling in to the house. "Ton uncle is here" Cecile yelled at Elizabeth. She straightened her back and walk to the door.

"I hope she didn't give you so much trouble" She heard her uncle, Terry said to Cecile. Elizabeth than noticed a young man looking at her uncle`s paintings. "Ah you looked beautiful" Terry said to her, she only nodded and walked closer to them.

"Nathaniel, let me introduce you to my lovely niece Elizabeth" Terry said to the young man. Nathaniel was the name of the young man, his hair was a dirty blonde, he was incredible handsome with high cheekbones, define jaw, full pair of lips and an incredible pair of green eyes. "Elizabeth this is Nathaniel Penrose, a good friend of mine" Terry said smirking he had done a very good choice in bringing this man to his home.

"Miss Dove" Nathaniel said as he bend and took Elizabeth's right to kissed it, he looked and at her and smiled. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your uncle talks often about you I feel like I already know you" he said letting go of her hand, giving a step back.

"I hope he hasn't said anything bad" Elizabeth smile politely he was handsome but not as Connor, hey where did that came from. She really needed to go to the doctor and check the concussion; maybe it was impairing her judgment.

"Not at all, in the contrary, he said many good things about you" Nathaniel said smiling her, all the maids seemed to giggle. They can keep him if they want to Elizabeth thought trying to come up with something normal too said after all she was accustomed to say lies to every men, women and children she met. So nothing normal came to her head.

"Dinner is ready" Cecile said and smiled at Elizabeth. The maid knew that Elizabeth didn't truly know how to act in front men. The few times that Elizabeth had come; she behaved like a boy, always trying to beat her brothers at everything. But her father David, always bring her by the ear shouting that she must behave like a proper lady and not like a wench trying to compare herself with man. "Hush girls" she reprimanded the girls that find Monsieur Penrose very attractive.

They giggle even more when Nathaniel offered his arm to Elizabeth. "Thank you, Mr. Penrose" Elizabeth said with a smile passing her hand below his arm gently placing it in his elbow.

"My pleasure" Nathaniel said patting her hand with his free hand. The couple walked behind Terry, who dismissed the giggling girls. Nathaniel as the gentleman he was took out the chair for hair, he then sat by her right.

"So tell me how did you spend your days? While I was away" Terry asked as he unfolded his napkin placing it over his lap. He then looked at Elizabeth that started to do the same.

"I tried to help Cecile in the kitchen" Elizabeth said looking at her uncle, she then started to play with her napkin. "But I guess I need a lot of practice" She said trying to feign embarrassment, and then looked at her right to Nathaniel, who only smiled and took a small sip of water.

"She almost burn down the entire kitchen down" Cecile said as she entered the dinner room with a big bowl of soup. "She needs a lot of practice" she smiled at Elizabeth then placed down the bowl and started to serve the soup.

"Is good for a woman to be a good cook for her husband" Nathaniel said patting Elizabeth`s hand. She was drumming her fingers against waiting for the dinner to be over. She was tired and only wanted a long day of sleep.

"You might not want to try and marry my niece, Mr. Penrose she'll probably burn the entire house down not just the kitchen" Terry joked thanking Cecile for his plate.

"Uncle, don't say that, Mr. Penrose will really think that I am very useless" Elizabeth said trying to remove her hand from Nathaniel's grasp.

What was with men touching her suddenly without her permission, first Connor but she had to let him he was an Assassin and he had might kill her in the spot. But this man well he was a guest of her uncle.

She smiled at Nathaniel then removed her hand from his grasp; with the excuse she needed some water. "Besides I am not that bad, I can learn very fast" she said taking the spoon at her right and started to eat the soup.

The dinner went around fine, with the exception of Nathaniel trying to hold Elizabeth`s hand too much, adding to that the endless giggling of the girls, when they entered the dinner room to help Cecile.

"Well I am a little tired, I will retire to my chambers" Terry said as he stood up from the table. "That was a delicious meal, Miss Lafayette" Terry said to Cecile that was entering the dining room cleaning her hands with her white apron. "Elizabeth would you be kind to show Mr. Penrose where he is staying"

"Of course" Elizabeth said with a smile to her uncle.

"Prepare the guest room, Miss Lafayette if you may" Terry said to Cecile who quickly exited the dinner room. "Have a goodnight" Terry to the two whom only nodded.

"Goodnight" Nathaniel said to Terry, Terry gave Nathaniel a pat on the shoulder as he moved along the table to the exit.

"Goodnight uncle" Elizabeth said to her uncle. He only nodded and exited the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Would you like to take a walk? I don't like to go to bed with the stomach full" Nathaniel suggested at Elizabeth who was playing with the ruffles of her dress.

"Yes, of course" Elizabeth smiled at Nathaniel, she was getting distracted.

She tried not to think in the fact that Connor hadn't appear to said goodbye was because he didn't like her.

Nathaniel helped her getting up of the chair. Elizabeth led Nathaniel to the back house. She could see the maids peeked out of the kitchen and giggle. She sighted girls and their senseless giggling, he was just a man made of flesh and bone like the others he wasn't special. She pushed open the back door.

There was a big yard at the end of it was the forest. His uncle lived as far as possible from the sounds of the busy city. In the middle, roses of different colors were in a circular manner surrounding a big brush of red roses. The lilac muscari flowers adorned a pebble path that ended where a wooden wench was situated and beside it was a big oak with a swing swaying back and forth.

"So how did you meet my uncle?" Elizabeth asked Nathaniel passing her hands over the lilac muscari flowers. She took a deep breath these flowers smelled even better than the roses.

"He was admiring my ship" Nathaniel answered her; he was looking around the big yard. It was impressive that the flowers didn't wither due to the cold climate in here.

"You're a Captain?" Elizabeth said looking up at him. She rubbed her arms the cold air started to blow in their way.

"I am an vice-admiral actually" Nathaniel said taking off his coat the placing it gently in Elizabeth`s shoulders.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said hugging herself with the coat. It was very different from Connor`s scent. Nathaniel used some expensive cologne that had tints of wood and musk while Connor smelled like the forest itself.

"Miss Dove. Are you all right?" Nathaniel asked her, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes, I am a little tired burning a kitchen is not an easy task" Elizabeth said with smile, Nathaniel nodded and took her hand.

What is it just her?

Or was the concussion?

That was comparing Nathaniel and Connor.

She thought as she looked out of her window into the starless sky.


	6. Redemption

Chapter Six

**Redemption**

"_My love is blind,_

_My love is pathetic,_

_And I couldn't do anything about it"_

Elizabeth tried to find ways into the Manor, but it seemed that everything was lock, the only way in, was the front door. "I am just wasting my time here" she mumbled putting up her hood up. The sun was high in the sky and the rays that were deflected from the glass blinded her.

She heard someone approaching and quickly hide in the bushes beside the entrance way. She carefully moved out some branches and peek out. It was a man, with a darker skin tone than Connor and strong features like him. He was wearing a brown outfit with patters made by beads.

She saw Achilles opened the door for the stranger. "Damn" she couldn't understand a thing they were saying. "This is useless" she thought crawling back to where she had left her horse.

"I need to kill William Johnson" Connor said bitterly to Achilles.

"Go find Sam Adams, he will help you locate the man" Achilles said to Connor, finally heard something she could understand.

That was it for her; she quickly crawled not caring about the scratches that the pebbles were inflicting in her knees. When she thought she was out of their sight she stood up and started running down the hill.

A white horse was tied in a tall pine eating some grass when his ears perked up. "We need to move" Elizabeth said quickly untying the rope.

She needed to get to Boston as soon as possible as she could.

Elizabeth was on her way to Boston, when screams of a woman distracted her. She stopped and tried to locate where the screams were coming from. But the echoes that sounded through the forest were deceiving.

She was wearing her black Templar`s robes, since they were more practical in hiding conceal weapons, she had learned her lesson when she came unprepared. She just wanted to get on the heavy lock room and get all information she wanted and get done it with it. Well if there was any in that room.

She lowered her hood and tried to listen more carefully. "Oh Princess" of course she would recognize that voice anywhere. It was burly man that had attacked her. She clenched her teeth, she needed to go and talk with Johnson she needed to know what he was doing that it would end killing him. And found that Sam Adams.

But she wanted to kill that man. She put the hood up and went to the directions the screams were coming from.

"You really like to hurt woman don't you?" Elizabeth said in a dark tone, she needed to get of rid them and quickly. Connor was probably in his way to Boston by now. She quickly got down the horse, she counted the men they were five in total along with the fat man.

"Ah you are the one that killed my men" The blonde man said, he wasn`t too drunk like when he had attacked her. He looked pretty normal to her.

"I maybe― or not" Elizabeth said taking out of her boot, a knife. She wasn't a good fighter but at least she would knock them out and then kill the man. "Now gentlemen if you don't want to end dead please scatter away" She quickly kicked a man that had silently tried to approach her from behind. "First lesson, don't attacked your opponent from behind"

"Kill him" The man shouted, all of them took out of their riffles and pointed at her. Elizabeth quickly climbed to a tree. "Damn him let`s go" the fat man hissed, the other men just nodded and started to run away.

"I hate men" Elizabeth muttered under her breath as she made her way down the tree. The fat man knew that she would start to hang his man and run away like a coward. But the truth was she didn't have any idea how Connor did that.

"Thank you" The woman said to her, she was bleeding from her arm, probably the man had tried to cut her head but she put her arm out to block it, pretty stupid but she had saved her life. She had brown hair like hers, something inside told her to go aide her, like Connor had done with her.

"Whatever" Elizabeth said walking to her, she started to hear something approaching and saw Connor`s distinctive clothing., he was getting closer to them. She quickly started to look around for her horse. "Stupid horse" she nervously said trying to find where the horse had run to.

"The horse went that way" the woman pointed down the hill.

"Um" Elizabeth mused scanning the road; she saw the white horse walking calmly in a road just below the hill. "Press this in your wound" she said taking from the inside of her coat, a piece of white clothing. "It will stop the bleeding for― a while"

Connor walked the road, when he saw someone with black robes kneeling besides a woman. The woman was bleeding profusely from her arm, smiling at the person. The hooded person back at him and quickly stood up.

His eyes widen when he saw the Templar`s red cross dangling from a necklace. "You stop right there" he shouted to the person.

"As you command" Elizabeth said making a reference then running down the hill, the horse was probably eating some grass. Stupid hungry horse, does that animal eat all day?

Connor thought of going after the Templar but this woman was bleeding, she needed his help. He could return later hunt down the Templar.

"Are you alright?" He said approaching the girl, who was pressing with a white handkerchief. _E. M.D. _embroidered in a golden threat.

Elizabeth found the horse as predicted eating grass. "You ate too much, lets found the fat man and then go to Boston" she said patting the horse`s white neck.

She spotted one of them. He stood aside from a huge rock. "I need to kill them, he`ll probably woke up if I knocked him out and informs the others I am here" she said to herself as she got up the rock, she took out her dagger, the silently made her way to the edge where the man was standing below. She dropped down behind him and before he even turned around and looked, he was already in the floor pressing his hand against his jugular.

"One down, four to go" she said as she tried to look for the others.

Elizabeth had killed only two men, the other two seemed to be missing. "Whatever I just need to kill that man"

As if her prayers were answered she spotted the leader alone looking at the river.

"Here you are" Elizabeth said approaching the man from behind.

"You again" The fat man said turning around to face her. He looked very nervous; he was patting his pockets searching for something.

"Yes, you should be get rid of, the world doesn't need people like you" Elizabeth said then spitted angrily to her right as she took out her gun and pointed at the man.

"Help me!" The fat man screamed at the top of his lungs, scarring some birds that flew away into the blue sky.

"Hey there no one in five kilometer sweet pea" Elizabeth mocked him and smirked. He deserved everything she was about do to him. He probably had hurt a lot of woman like her.

Elizabeth put her trembling finger in the trigger and fired. "At least nobody would miss you" she said as she put down her gun. She walked to the man and kicked him, checking if he was dead. "Ah you―"

She heard something moving behind her. She turned around but saw nothing. She saw drops of a red liquid dripping in the dirt. She followed the trial and saw a man she had missed, hanging from a rope. "Damn it" she cursed knowing that Connor was in one of those trees in front, right, left, behind of her.

"Come on Assassin, I am not going to hurt you" Elizabeth tried to sound as manly as possible; she didn't want to end hanging down from a branch too. She moved as far as possible from trees, it seemed that tactic worked only in close range.

"Why did you kill them?" Connor asked the Templar, he was looking at the Templar backed away slowly. That Templar saw through the technique he had used in the man that it was only for close range attacks. But he was stupid enough to give Connor plenty of space to put an arrow through his chest.

"They were annoying, I had no patience at all" Elizabeth responded spotting him in a tree in front of her. His sudden movement when he stretched his arch made her notice him. She quickly took a throwing knife and aimed it for the top of his head; she didn't want to hurt him.

Connor was surprise to see the knife embedded at the top of his head. He moved to the other tree and looked to the Templar who had taken cover behind a rock.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked him, stupid question he knew that. But he wanted to keep the Templar busy to come for a plan to get rid of him.

"I was just passing by, oh and I wanted to say hello" Elizabeth said spotting her horse just in front of her. She could make a run, but he probably but an arrow in her back before she could even got up and run away.

"Come on Assassin, you just can't stay in a tree, come to me like a true man would" Elizabeth said, Connor was too dangerous in the trees, the only thing she could do was hide. She cursed the day was getting darker and darker.

She felt something landed in front of her, it was a bomb. "Oh shit" she said quickly covering her mouth. The bomb exploded sending smoke everywhere. Her eyes started to water. "Oh I really hate you" she mumbled rubbing her eyes, but it seemed that the sting worsened.

Connor went down and went for the man; he took out his hidden blade and run to the rock, he could see his silhouette unmoved. "Surprise" Connor heard someone said then felt something sharp stabbing his neck.

"I am sorry" Elizabeth said pushing dart deeper in his neck.

Connor felt something heavy fall on him, he couldn't move his body. His body gave up and he started to fall down. This was it he was going to die.

Elizabeth put her hands over his back and lowered him down, carefully putting him in the grass. She removed her white cape and folded putting it below his head.

She removed her hood. She kneeled beside him, and removed his hood carefully lifting his head to put it below his head. "Now who is the pervert" she said out loud, as she observed him.

Now here she had him, defenseless as possible. She just had injected him with a toxin that paralyzed his entire body for a few minutes mixed with a tonic that made any man spill his entire life.

Elizabeth felt something she had never experienced before, so strong and foreign to her.

Guilt

It was probably normal since she knew him right?

"Who is your mother?" She was surprised to ask that question. She laughed what that hell she was doing. She could ask him other important questions, but no here she was asking that stupid question, she only had a few minutes before the toxin faded away, he was a big man so the process was quicker.

"Her name was Ziio" Connor rasped, his voice was rasp and weak.

"And who is your father?" Elizabeth asked him, she bite her tongue, why was she was asking him these useless questions.

"He was an English soldier" Connor responded, he felt that the heaviness of his body started to fade. "Is that you Elizabeth?" Connor asked as he reached for her, she was so fussy and distorted, but the eyes unmistakable hers.

"No" A manly voiced tell him. It was probably a hallucination, that damn Templar had stabbed him with a hallucinogen.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you" She said bending down to place a kiss in his right cheek, and stick another dark on his neck. Connor only grunted and closed his eyes. "What the hell I am doing?" she said as tears fall into his cheeks, she stood up and rubbed eyes furiously.

Elizabeth started to stamp around, this was wrong and why did she felt so guilty, she had done a million of times. She fall into her knees and shouted until her lungs burned up. She didn't care if Connor had woken up, and had his arrow pointing at her. She only wanted to end this mission for once and for all.

She heard something moving behind her. _He is awake _she closed her eyes, as tears fall down her eyes. "Go ahead kill me"

"I am not going to kill you"


	7. Complex Truth

Chapter Seven

**Hi thank you all for reading and reviewing, I will try my best to update every day, but since my finals are coming and checking my grammar isn't my forte, I`ll try my best to put the next chapter next week. Any suggestions or complains send them to my little box called PM **

**-Maria**

_Complex Truth_

_"Being in this cold, silent, and dark night  
I fall into your strong arms_

_I'll hold on to you tight,  
our kiss will guide our missing hearts._

_And when we reach that missing path_

_Please tell me that you love me, once again"_

Little poems by me

I know there are so corny

"I am not going to kill you" That wasn't Connor`s voice, this voice was cold and calculating and had a very marked Italian accent. Elizabeth put her hands in the ground and pushed herself up with ease. "Don't move" the male voice warned her. She slowly turned around with her hands up.

"Easy, you don't want to hurt yourself" Elizabeth mocked with a small smile to the young man, he was pointing the rifle at her with trembling hands. "Just calm―"

"Don't move wench" the young man said putting his finger in the trigger. Elizabeth took the opportunity and slowly tried to approach him. "I said don't move" he warned her again as he raised the riffle higher, aiming at her head.

Elizabeth stopped and looked at Connor; thank god he was still unconscious. "Sorry" Elizabeth said as she threw a knife, that stab the man in the right leg. The man dropped the riffle and kneeled holding his bleeding leg, Elizabeth quickly took the riffle and put in against the man`s head. "You― the hell" she said looking down to the man, who was giving her a smirk.

The man had stabbed her with her own knife. In her right thigh, she dropped the rifle and wobbled back and ended falling in her back.

"I said I wasn't going to kill you woman!" Elizabeth looked up at the man as she squeezed her eyes due to the pain and arched her back; the rocks sticking in her back were very unpleasant. When she opened her eyes she saw the man`s the Templar symbol in his necklace, shining with the last rays of the sun.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elizabeth hissed at him, as she painfully stood up, putting all the weight into her left leg.

The young man glared at her then pointed at Connor with his head. "Nathaniel Lee, send me to follow you. He was suspicious of why you were sneaking in and out of the Master`s office, quite suspicious if you asked me." The young man said kicking Connor`s ribs. "So why do you want him alive?" the man asked Elizabeth as he took his rifle from the ground.

"Leave him alone" Elizabeth hissed as she walked dragging her leg. She took out her pistol and pointed at the man, now she was the one trembling. It seemed that her body started to turn cold and unstable.

"Did the Templar fall in love the Assassin?" The man said with a frown and then smiled. "Come on. Admit it everyone wants a piece of the forbidden fruit. An Assassin, how convenient, such a lovely fairytale" He said as he pointed with the tip of his riffle the Assassin symbol in Connor`s sleeve. "You can have his babies later. Lee just wants to ask him a couple of questions" the man mocked her and kicked Connor again.

"Shut up" Elizabeth said as she bit her lips. The pain was started to radiate from the open wound, making her leg even more unstable.

"I will, but first let`s get him for Mister Lee, he loves gifts especially the unexpected ones" the man said with a smirk and poked at Connor. Satisfied that the Assassin wasn't waking up he looked at Elizabeth.

"Does Master Kenway know about this?" Elizabeth said as she sat in a rock and started to do a tourniquet in her thigh, to stop the bleeding. "He didn't want me to touch him. He would be upset if he knew you're going against his instructions" she tight the cloth and grimaced the blood flow to her leg was minimal, she could barely feel it.

"No, is an offside mission like yours, nobody knows I am here. Not even Master Kenway" the man said as he tried picked up Connor, but it seemed that it was too much dead weight for the little man, and the wound in his leg didn't help either. "Help me with him or I shot him" The man said pointing at Connor`s head with a small pistol.

"Can`t you see? You just stabbed me in the thigh" Elizabeth said patting her leg, this man was crazy she wasn't that strong she could barely lift a pack of hay.

"And don't you see that I don't give a damn. Help me or it would be easier to drag him all the way to Boston, dead" Elizabeth groaned and walked to the man.

"Thank you for your assistance, you worked is done" He said as he took his gun again and pointed at her.

"What are you?" Elizabeth said as she walked backwards until she was trapped between the man and a tree.

"Oh and I thought you were a Templar" The man said hitting her chest with the gun. "Oh wait no! You're just a little novice spy" he laugh and hit Elizabeth in the head.

"You bastard" Elizabeth said as she held her bleeding forehead. She removed her hand and looked at it; she was going to die because of all the blood she was losing, what a pathetic death.

"You don't need this anymore" he said taking the necklace from her neck with force, the sudden pulled made her fell into the grass. Great more blood she thought as her hand moved around her neck. "Oh poor you, you're bleeding. Let me help you end your stupid life with some decency" the man said as she picked her by her brown hair and pointed the gun against her temple.

"Let go of her" Elizabeth eyes widen as she saw Connor stood up in front of the horse. The man put down the gun and took a knife putting it against her ribs.

"The Assassin has awaken, what a pleasant surprise" The man as he dragged Elizabeth with him. "Come on Elizabeth, don't be so shy, he is alive." he said to her, tugging her hair harder. Making her whimper, the pain in her head or leg she didn't know which was worse.

"Let her go" Connor menacingly said as he took out his tomahawk. He glared at the man who just laugh and dug the knife deeper in Elizabeth`s ribs.

"Oh I will Assassin, but first―" the man said as he put Elizabeth in front of him, then placed a kiss on her cheek. "But before that― let him hear the truth" the man whispered in Elizabeth`s ear, making her shuddered with disgust.

"What is he talking about Elizabeth?" Connor asked her, Elizabeth hanged her head low; her brown hair was cover with grass, dirt and blood.

"Yes, Elizabeth what I am talking about, please enlighten the little Assassin, we don't want him to die without knowing" The man as he patted her head. His tone was full of mockery and malice.

"Nothing" Elizabeth whimpered she felt like her scalp was coming off her skull. The man had taken her shin making looked up at him, pulling her hair back.

"Come on Mary Elizabeth Dove tell him" the man said with disdain, throwing her in the grass. He quickly took her by hair again making her to stand up again, covering him from Connor. "I don't have all the time tell him" the man started to laugh; this situation was so hysterical for him. The Assassin would probably end killing Elizabeth, and then he would take him down and take him to Lee.

"I came to tell you that I like you Connor" Elizabeth said she didn't know where that came from; she was looking at the ground, that wasn't a lie was it? It had come too quickly out of her mouth, not even pondering on it. She looked at Connor, he looked so confused, his eyebrows were knitted and his eyes were looking directly at hers. The man stopped laughing and kicked her behind her knees making her fall into the ground on them.

"What?" Connor finally said he was surprised that she came all the way here just to tell him that.

"What? Really come on Elizabeth, I already know that, but how about the other― thing" the man spat at Elizabeth. This girl was giving him a headache.

"My middle name is Mary?" Elizabeth taunted the man then smiled at Connor. She didn't want him to feel bad, this was her bad not his. "Wait, no that one right. Oh yes, I have two bro―"

"This is absurd" the man said putting the gun in Elizabeth`s head.

"Well is the truth" Elizabeth said looking over her shoulder, just to receive a hard slap from the man. Now her recent wounded lip was open again.

"Now, Miss Dove tell him or I will really tell him the truth" the man spat at Elizabeth kicking her in the back. She fell in the grass; she didn't have any force to replay or move.

"Go ahead tell him" the man spat at her. "She is a―" a shoot gun was heard, and the man had fallen above Elizabeth`s back, with a bullet behind his head.

Connor quickly shoved the man. And kneeled beside her, "Elizabeth" Connor said and put her head in his lap. Her face was dirty covered in dried blood. Her eyes were closed; he could see the path her tears had taken.

"I am alright" she gasped putting a hand over her forehead, even though she felt very light, was this sensation real or was the concussions again, making her feel weird of the close presence of Connor.

"Sorry took a little time but I found you, Elizabeth" the man who had shoot came out of the trees and smiled down at Elizabeth.

"Nathaniel, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth said recognizing his voice, she closed her eyes again, her eyelids felt so heavy and she felt so sleepy. She just wanted to take a nap in Connor`s lap.

"Your uncle was worried" Nathaniel said looking from the corner of his eye at the man who had Elizabeth in his lap, he was looking at Elizabeth`s wounds.

"Who are you?" Connor sounded stern looking up to meet Nathaniel's nervous blue gaze. Elizabeth raised her hand and touched Connor`s face. Her hands leave some blood in his chin.

"I am Nathaniel Penrose" Nathaniel said smiling at him stretching his hand. He quickly put in his pocket again, since Connor didn't seem too eager to touch him. He knew he was dangerous, he had bow in his back and a big tomahawk beside him. If he did something or said stupid he probably would fall death beside that stupid man.

"He is a friend" Elizabeth said she was feeling dizzy, and Connor looked so blurry and distorted. She didn't want to deal with another dead because of her and then explain it to Master Kenway.

"You`re wounded, I am taking you back to Boston" she heard Nathaniel said but he sounded so far away. The voices of Connor and Nathaniel seemed to go and back and forth.

"I am alright" Elizabeth said trying not to sleep, she knew it would be very bad to sleep. That would cause her something more terrible than dead, she would become a potato sack.

"You're not alright Elizabeth. I am taking you with me, whether you like or not" Nathaniel said, trying to appear imposing in front of this unknown man.

Connor didn't say anything, this was his entire fault. He should have chase after the Templar and killed him, nothing of this would happen to her.

"But―" Connor looked down Elizabeth, who had felt limp oh his arms.

"Elizabeth" Connor said but Elizabeth didn't respond. She looked pale, her lips were turning white, and her breathing was becoming labored.

"Don't worry, I brought a doctor. He must be close" Nathaniel said to Connor, he put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, but quickly moved it away, because Connor was glaring at him. "I just need to put her in the horse"

"I taking her, so if you will be so kind to help put her in the horse" Nathaniel said with a smile, kneeling in front of him. He smiled trying to appear friendly, this man looked very intimidating something told him to run away, but he had a mission and that was to take Elizabeth home.

"I will take her" Connor said standing up and lifting up Elizabeth in his arms to the white horse that was eating grass beside the corpse.

"Ah no, you see his uncle is a very um… he would think you were the one who did this" Nathaniel said scratching his back of his neck, he didn't how to put it to the man; her uncle didn't appreciate the Natives since the Boston Massacre.

"Why?" Connor asked the man, he looked very scared, he was hiding something.

"Well he is very proud of his English background―"

"I see" Connor cut him off, he knew that some people didn't like him, why because the color of his skin was different.

Connor helped Nathaniel to get Elizabeth up the horse.

"Thank you. I would tell Elizabeth about your help. Now if you excuse me" Nathaniel said as he put his arms thought Elizabeth`s limp body. He gulped as he saw the man glaring at him.

"Take care of her" Connor said looking up at Nathaniel.

"I will, don't worry, the doctor I brought is the best of the region" Nathaniel said with a nod, he tried to smile but it would come to weird. He was really scared by now.

"Alright" Connor said putting his hood up, covering his face.

"Well thanks for the help, but we need to get moving" Nathaniel gave him a little small wave and took out running; this man was really scaring him, and that hood made him even more intimidating.

"Where I am?" Elizabeth groaned as she felt that her back was going up and down hitting it in a hard surface.

"Miss Dove, you really like to attract trouble don't you?" Elizabeth looked to her left and her eyes would be opened wide if it wasn't for the heaviness she felt on them.

Elizabeth`s breath caught in her throat, so Nathaniel was in this too. She smiled at him then black out again.

She was in very deep trouble.


	8. Runaways

Chapter 8

**Runaways**

_"I can see it in your eyes_

_I know it because_

_I had seen it countless times_

_I have read it many times_

_I have seen it in many paintings_

_And the looks the lovers gave each other"_

"Where is Miss Dove?" Sam Adams asked Nathaniel as he put on the counter a box of wood. The box was a medium size boxed loosely closed with a stamp on it.

"She is on the docks, trying to find out when the next shipment is coming" Nathaniel said to Sam. He had left her there a few moments ago.

The door opened and the three men turned around to see who had entered the tavern.

Nathaniel rubbed his eyes, he could believe it, Elizabeth was such a devious woman. She had asked him to find Sam Adams, to find a mutual friend; he never knew that the mutual friend was Connor.

Connor entered the tavern where he had agreed to meet with Sam Adams. He was surprised to see the guy that helped with Elizabeth, what was his name again?

Elizabeth sighted here she was trying to fake to be a man. A man trying to fix the wooden panels in one of the houses by the docks, but her thigh still recently wounded she could do it that quickly. The stab wasn't profound as she thought; she could walk after the proper treatment. "Hurry up" she heard a man shout at her. She only nodded and continued her nailing of the panels.

"Connor! I`d like you to meet some like-minded friend: The owner of this fine establishment, William Molineux, the manager and chef of his newest venture, Stephane Chapheau, and a new addition to our cause, Nathaniel Penrose." Samuel Adams introduced the two men that sat beside him and almost immediately Stephane came out of the kitchen.

"Ah, Connor and I just had a ball with some Redcoat enforcing some taxmen outside my home!" Stephane said as he looked at Connor.

"The collectors grow bolder and more forceful. Something we must address Samuel." William said pounding his fist in the wooden table.

"Then let us raise a banner. Something to let the people know that they are not alone; the docks are an angry place of late, protesters picketing the latest shipments of British tea. The eyes of the city are upon that stage…" Samuel Adams said to William, who only nodded and started to ponder on it.

"A Bostonian without his tea is a dangerous beast!" Nathaniel said trying to avoid Connor`s gaze. He needed to get of there and inform Elizabeth that the mutual friend had arrived.

"William Johnson is smuggling the tea off the ships― here is the proof Mr. Penrose brought to us" William said patting the box, removing the cover he took out a bag of tea. "A sample of the smuggling of Johnson, but it`s from those ships― no mistaking the stamp; he`s a King`s ransom, must be he`s making a mint off those who buy it" Connor leaned to see the stamp on the bag of tea.

"Where is he now?" Connor asked William. He needed to find this man and get rid of him.

"I`ve never met the man" William said looking at Connor. He only heard of the main man in the smuggling of the tea, though Nathaniel.

"May I ask why you seek him, Connor?" Sam asked Connor. It was dangerous to seek out for a man like William Johnson who really doesn't care the mean to get what he wanted.

"He intends to purchase the land upon which my village stands without the consent of my people." Connor asked looking at Sam.

"No doubt the revenue from this little smuggling endeavor is financing the acquisition." Sam said as he started to deduce why the shipments were from frequent then before "A tax enforced on tea grants a boon to smugglers. I`ll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea. A stage requires a spectacle and I may know the play."

"Connor, head back to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. Miss Dove, a brave woman would tell you where the shipments are. If you should need us, return here" Sam told as Connor stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the room.

Elizabeth wiped the sweat from her forehead and thinking if she needed to destroy the tea. Maybe she did, that`s why she had been sent to spot the precious boxes.

Nathaniel stood up and walked behind Connor. "Why is she involved in this?" Connor asked Nathaniel who stopped before he turned the corner.

"Asked her, she wanted to help people I guess. She is dressed as a man so I advise you not to kill everyone who gets in your way" Nathaniel said to Connor, who huffed and started to walk to the docks.

Elizabeth yawned this job was tedious and repetitive. "I would do―" she stopped and saw the tea exploding just a couple of meters from her. "Finally" she said running to the tea, taking a wooden barrel and putting in front of the box of tea. "And magic" she said running a couple of meters away and shooting the barrel.

Connor heard an explosion behind him; he turned around and saw a very thin man running from a couple of men. The man`s hat fall off revealing brown and long hair. "Elizabeth" he whispered before running to aid her.

Elizabeth cursed she hadn't anticipate to find Johnson`s men to get out of the dinner so quickly. "You, stop right there" one of them shouted as she giggled still pointing at the burning tea.

"Damn it" she whispered as she started to run away. She couldn't take on those five men and she couldn't reload her gun as she run, her hands were trembling and she was very bad at it. She gasped when she felt something ripping underneath her pants.

Connor hopped to the roofs and started to follow Elizabeth, she was very fast and she was losing the men. But a couple of seconds later, she started to turn white and her eyes started to flutter.

Elizabeth tried to run, but her right leg started to wobble. She stopped and turned around to face the men. She as might tried to stop them.

"Connor" she whispered as she saw the Assassin easily taking down the men. He quickly took care of the men; she would be so screwed if he ever discovered she was a Templar. He probably cut her throat; she shivered and turned her attention to him.

"You should be more careful" Connor said to Elizabeth as he put his tomahawk into its sheath.

Elizabeth scoffed and crossed her arms. "I could have easily taken care of them, thank you" she said starting to walk out of the alley, it was a lie but what the hell she needed to get away from him. "Besides it was my job to destroy the boxes of tea, you quickly give me gave away" she said looking over her shoulder to Connor.

"You stop right there" a Redcoat shouted to Elizabeth as she exited the alley.

"Damn my luck" she yelled with frustration as she tried to look for any way to escape. The place in front of her was wide open she could run the Redcoat had her cornered. If she ran, he probably shut her right in the head.

"You`re so stubborn" Connor said to Elizabeth as he took her hand and started to run away with her.

"Stop both of you!" The Redcoat shouted now with more reinforcements.

Elizabeth looked back and saw about five Redcoats running just a couple of feet behind them. She gasped when she crashed in Connor`s chest. "We are going up" Connor said to Elizabeth.

"Ah I am not climbing up―" Elizabeth gasped when Connor had taken her by her waist and started to climb to the roof. She crossed her arms and frown; she could have gone up by herself.

"Where did they go?" the Redcoats asked between each other looking around and up for any sign of the runaways.

"You`re bleeding" Connor said, Elizabeth followed his gaze and looked at her bleeding thigh.

"Yes I am, where isn't a moment when you find me bleeding" Elizabeth said frustrated, this was getting too frequent when she meet Connor she was either being attacked or bleeding from a limb.

Connor looked at Elizabeth, who stomped around the roof shouting at the sky.

Elizabeth shouted at the sky in whatever language she just had made up. She didn't care if Connor was still standing there listening to her rambling nonsense.

"Why are you helping Sam Adams?" Connor asked Elizabeth in a serious tone. "William Johnson is a very dangerous man; you shouldn't be involved in something like this"

"Well I am got a problem? I helping my people" Elizabeth bite her tongue, her conscience shouted at her to tell him the truth. But that would be treason and probably Connor just thrown her down the house. She was a Templar a good real coward one though. "Besides is none of your business what my occupation is" she said as she looked around for a way to climb down.

Connor saw Elizabeth posture she was hunching down limping through the roof. "I am taking you down"

"I can't do it myself thank you very much" Elizabeth said glaring back at Connor. She couldn't afford more contact with the man of her mission. She hadn't mentioned to Master Kenway, if she had she was probably in her way to Virginia.

"You can't possibly go down" Connor said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can, watch me" Elizabeth said narrowing her eyes and started to walk to the edge. She stopped when she knew that her leg would probably give up and she would end up falling down to her dead.

Connor watched as Elizabeth disastrously failed to go down every possible way down the roof. "You know I just can get you―"

"No, I am trying the probabilities to go down, I'll take a minute. So you can go down." Elizabeth said as she looked down the horizon it was getting late. Nathaniel would probably told her uncle about everything, she would be doomed if the old man knew about everything.

Connor shake his head this woman was as stubborn as a mule. "Fine, I give up. Mr. Connor, whatever your last name is" Elizabeth said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Thank you again for your help" Elizabeth said removing the imaginable lint from her shoulder.

"Didn't you say you like me? You seemed to despise me now" Connor asked Elizabeth, he couldn't take out those words she said that night before the Templar ended dead in her back.

"I… I… well um…" Elizabeth blushed as she dumbly tried to make for some excuse. This was the first time the lying part of her brain didn't seemed to work. "I need to be somewhere else" she finally said, but that was the truth she needed to be home before Cecile started to search for her. Thank god her uncle wasn't home, this morning he went to England to deliver some message of Master Kenway.

She turned around and stopped and looked over shoulder to Connor. "Psh…" she said as she turned again and started to walk again. "I walk like that" she said as she wobbled stopping herself with a wall.

"If you can make it, from here over that post I am not going to help you" Connor said standing behind her, she could barely stood below his shoulder no wonder men easily beat her. She was very petite and thin.

"No" Elizabeth said stubbornly as she started to walk helping herself with the walls of the adjacent houses. She cursed when she saw that she needed to cross the street.

"Because you can't walk by yourself?" Connor said to Elizabeth who only turned around to glare at him. Her eyes were gleaming with the moon just above them. The green was more apparent at the center of her eyes.

"I can, but I need to rest first" Elizabeth said as she slowly slid down the wall, she sighted until she hit the ground. She wanted to tell him to carry her home, but she couldn't Nathaniel Lee probably had a spy on her. She closed her eyes and tried to make scenarios to explain them to Master Kenway. But the lying part of her brain had stopped working completely giving her massive headache just to the left side of her head.

"Your excuses are not convincing" Connor said sitting beside Elizabeth, now her eyes were a beautiful blue of the sky when it was clear from clouds. How could a person`s eyes tell him everything? He needed to ask the clan mother to discover what the different shades of her eyes told him.

"They are not excuses" she said removing her glaze from him. She wanted to run away tell Master Kenway she couldn't have found him again or that he already knew of her presence that she needed to run away and quickly. "I can walk, I don't need your help" Elizabeth said burying her face between her knees trying to suppress the tears that dare to stream down her face.

"Your wife is a handful isn't she?" Connor looked up to see an old man with a cane just in front of them. The man pointed at Elizabeth with his cane. "Mine was stubborn as a mule"

"I am not stubborn I can walk by myself, I already told him" Elizabeth said still with her head buried in her knees. "And I am not a mule. I just don't easily comply with what my dear husband says" she said with a smirk, Connor deny it and both of them would leave her there. Old men always trying to get in conversation foreign to them, it was annoying.

"Yes my wife is" Connor said looking down at Elizabeth. Two can play the game.

"I am―" Elizabeth realizing that what she had done was stupid, how could she be so careless she was to be a Master Spy not a novice. She wanted to tell him to shut up, she was a god damn Templar he wasn't to fraternize with the enemy. "Just shut up"

"She is quite a handful" The old man smiled at Connor. "You my friend need to be more patient with her"

"I try" Connor said as he softly patted Elizabeth`s head.

"I am still here" Elizabeth whined, she wanted to look up and glared at them but her face was red, red she was embarrassed.

"We know young lady" the old man said as he stood just in front of Elizabeth. "Your husband seems like a good man, listen to him" with that the old man started to walk away disappearing in the darkness of the night.

"Yes husband why don't we go home" Elizabeth said knowing that the darkness would hide her red cheeks.

"Of course wife" Connor took her arm and helped stood up.

"Boisterous old man" Elizabeth said to Connor. "Just help me, don't carry me. I don't want you to carry me, I can walk" she said narrowing her eyes poking his chest. He was so muscular; she looked to him and quickly stopped poking him. "Sorry about that"

"Old people are really wise, you should respect him more" Connor said to Elizabeth, she didn't seemed to convey what she preach, after all the old man was part of the people she was trying to help.

"Of course my dear, why don't we go home and I can make you some soup" Elizabeth spat at him. She needed to get home and quickly her head was killing her and her stupid leg was being stubborn and didn't want to walk anymore.

Connor had helped her over twenty times not to fall flat on her face.

"And you said you didn't like me" Connor said with a little smile to Elizabeth.

"I still don't Mr. Connor" She said turning around because of her red face.


	9. Allure Me into Temptation

Chapter Nine

_**Allure Me into Temptation**_

"_Maybe I am putting in your hands,_

_the weapon that you`ll use to kill me,_

_anyways someday will be gone from this world_

_Your love or hate I will take with me_

_Maybe is a mistake today of my part…"_

"Miss Dove, will you care to explain me how a single man capture the fortress?" Haytham demanded angrily to Elizabeth. He had been informed upon arriving to Boston that the Templar fortress by the docks, was now under Assassin control.

Haytham slammed his right fist into the oak table catching Elizabeth's attention. She jumped and looked up at him.

"I don't know, Master Kenway" Elizabeth said looking down at her hands, they were still dirty from the climbing she had made up the walls. She was called a few moments ago with urgency, by Master Kenway. She maybe already knew the reason of the calling.

She wasn't going to tell the Master, that she had helped Connor to take control of the fortress. It was maybe the way to show Connor she was just a damsel in distress, he needed to rescue every time he saw her.

Or maybe she just wanted to gain his trust by aiding him in something.

Or maybe…

That was a lot of maybes.

Anyways, that was pure treason she quickly be condemned to death.

"Miss Dove, I heard that the man you're supposed to be watching did the job" Haytham said calmly putting both of his hand together over the desk, interweaving his fingers together.

"Are you actually doing your work?" He asked calmly trying to calm down his nerves. He leaned forward to look closely at Elizabeth, who gulped fidgeting with her fingers. "Miss Dove"

"Ah well, I didn't know where was he. I thought― he was still in the forest" Elizabeth replied rubbing her left arm still looking down the floor. She could feel the Master`s angry glaze over her. She tried to ignore the feeling that he could see through her made lies. It was foolish from her part to lie to the Master she knew.

But something in her brain prevented her to tell spill everything she had done from the moment she had meet Connor.

"Miss Dove your job is to know what is he doing and predicting where he would be, isn't that correct?" Haytham said as he stood from his sit, and slowly walked to the front of his desk. He put his hand over the edges and waited for her answer.

Elizabeth took some steps behind looking at the intrigue pattern of the red carpet where she stood now. She didn't want to face the Master; she had done the highest crime in the Order by aiding Connor.

"Yes Master" Elizabeth said trying to look upward to look more convincing that she was actually telling the truth. But a strange force kept her looking down at the carpet.

She could feel her throat closing, like she hadn't taken a sip of water for years. Her lips were dry and chapped as she passed her tongue over her lips.

The part of her upper lip started to sweat. The anticipation that maybe Lee, knew she had helped Connor, and that he had told the Master. Was started to make her nervous.

"Then Miss Dove, I think you're lying to me" Haytham alleged leaning over the edge of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at Elizabeth`s retreating form.

Elizabeth stopped and finally looked up to meet his angry gray gaze, she whimpered and took some steps back, he looked really angry. "If you do, you know the consequences already" he said with contempt.

"But I―" Elizabeth saw the gray eyes turned into an amber color. She backed up until her back hit the cold wood door. She looked to her left and right, there was no escape from the room she was now.

Haytham stood straight and slowly made his way to Elizabeth. "Miss Dove, treason is the worst crime against the Order" He stated with an imposing manner, as he put his hands behind him. "The verdict will be dead and in that case I would be glad to do it myself" He enunciated with a cold demeanor getting closer to her.

"I understand Master" She said with a trembling voice, looking down at the now naked wood floor. She tensed feeling his close approximation to her trembling body.

"Miss Dove, are you lying to me?" Haytham inquired, as he slowly took out his hidden blade.

Elizabeth looked up to see the Master`s amber eyes.

"No sir" Elizabeth whimpered trying to move the knob of the door. It was lock they was no escape. She was trapped; she wasn't to give herself in a silver plate yet.

"Don't lie to me. Your corporal language gives right away" Haytham bellowed taking Elizabeth by her left arm and slamming her into the adjacent wall.

Elizabeth let out a yelp, and quickly she felt dizzy, her head had made a great impact against the wall, making her looked white points in her vision. "I―" she moaned but she was quickly cut off.

"Miss Dove, I don't have enough patience to sit up and talk all day" Haytham said taking her chin, making her looked at him. "I will put my blade in your throat, if you don't start talking" Haytham said raising his hand, Elizabeth eyes widen to the sight of the shining blade. "If you would be kind to tell me the truth" he commanded as he put the blade in her throat.

"I think he is your son Master" Elizabeth blurted out with a whimper and closed her eyes, waiting for the cut to her jugular. That was foolish from her part, but look at the advantage she would not tell the truth.

"What?!" Haytham said with astonishment as he took some steps back.

"He― well the Assassin he um― really looks like you Master" Elizabeth said giving him a crooked smile. She mentally wanted to throw herself out of a window right know. Well they actually looked very similar, disturbing but it was the truth.

_What kind of lie was that?_ She thought bitterly biting the inside of her cheeks.

"Are you comparing me with an Assassin?" Haytham said indignantly walking to the desk. This was it; the girl was useless he needed another spy.

"No, no I just―" Elizabeth alleged as she walked to his desk.

Both turned looked at the door when they heard a knock in the door.

"Yes?" Haytham said nonchalantly as he glared at the door then at Elizabeth, who stood there pensive trying to come up with a better explanation than the one she had said.

"Is me Charles, I want to tell you something of importance" The voice of Charles Lee sounded muffled because of the door.

"Can it wait?" Haytham inquired with a detached tone.

"No, is a matter of urgency" Lee responded from the other side of the door.

"Very well" Haytham said as he stood from his desk. He walked to Elizabeth and glared at her. "I will give your first and last chance, if you don't discover anything else. I will remove your title of spy, is that understood?" Haytham expressed to her then he swiftly turned around and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder; Elizabeth nodded and quickly went out the room.

"Elizabeth" Connor said as he came out of a dark alley. He had spotted Elizabeth walking when he was on his way to find Sam Adams.

"Uh..." Elizabeth said with monotony, acknowledging his presence with a nod. She just wanted to get home after that a very traumatizing experience.

"Are you upset?" Connor questioned as he walked beside her. He examined her closely; her eyes looked distant and blank. Her lips were set in very tight line, making them almost invisible.

"No, I am alright" Elizabeth looked at her left and gave him a forced smile.

"Did you regret helping me kill those men?" Connor asked her, as he took hold of her left arm. "Are you?" he demanded her again.

"No, I just― don't know" Elizabeth felt so vulnerable; he knew that Connor wasn't going to fright her like the Master did.

Suddenly Connor slammed her against a wall of a hidden alley; his body covering hers completely.

"Did you know―"Connor said looking down at Elizabeth. He back up suddenly feeling embarrassed. He regained his composure and cleared his throat. "someone is following you?"

"What? Where?" Elizabeth said looking at all the possible placed the person would be.

"The man over there" Connor said indicating with his head to the entrance of the alley.

Elizabeth cursed under her breath, it was a Templar. She had seen him a couple of times as she sneak in and out of Haytham`s office to report, for some random jobs he had given her, while she waited for Connor to show up.

"Come on let's go" Connor said as he took Elizabeth soft hand in his.

"Both of you stop" A man shouted at them. They turned around and saw the man that was following her with a couple of Redcoats behind him.

"Run!" Connor said pushing Elizabeth out of the alley.

"I am not going to leave you" Elizabeth said as she stood behind him, taking in her trembling hand, her gun.

"You need to go" Connor said putting a hand in her right shoulder.

"How sweet, now take them into custody" The man growled, the Redcoats quickly charged at them.

"Now go"

"Alright" Elizabeth said as she turned around and run out of the alley. "Shit, shit" she said looking around for a place to hide.

She then felt something pulling her into another dark alley. She started to a fight against the grip in her arm. "But it isn't Miss Dove" she heard a familiar voice; the person pushed her into the opposite wall.

Elizabeth put her hands in front to stop the crashing into it.

"Does your father know you're hanging with an Assassin?" Elizabeth turned around and saw her mentor. He was a man around her mid-fifties with a stern face, graying hair and light brown eyes. He was a very tall man but very thin.

"No" Elizabeth said looking at her mentor. Her mentor raised an eyebrow as he indicated with his hand to her, to continue. "And he will never know" she responded as she stood there trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Why? Oh, did Miss Little Perfection love the Assassin?" The mentor said in a mocking manner, as his stern face broke into a cunning smile.

"Why are you always assuming that?" Elizabeth stomping around the alley. "I don't like, love, or even sympathize with him" she said with frustration, she let out a sigh and frowned at her mentor. "And don't say, I can see it in your eyes" she said in a very girly tone. "Or as easy as said, I am a Templar he is an Assassins. We are mortal enemies"

"Elizabeth, why would you be so mad if isn't true? I would simply let it by" Her mentor said serenely clapping his hand together softly in front of him. "Miss Dove, after all, remember you're readable as a piece of parchment"

"Sure..." Elizabeth said with disdain looking out of the alley.

"I never trained you like that" Her mentor said suddenly said to her. Elizabeth looked at him. He was serious; his face had return to his stern state. "You should be careful, getting close to the subject is not part of the job"

"Well I am novice, what did you expect?" Elizabeth said with disdain shrugging her shoulders. "You were the one that recommended me to be degraded to that, don't you remember?" She crossed her arms and started to walk away.

"Of course, I do. I'll be on my way to see Master Kenway then" Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and spun around to see her mentor.

"Did he call you?" She inquired trying to sound nonchalant. Maybe Master Haytham had called him to spy on her.

"Yes, he requested me. Did you do something imprudent Miss Dove?" The mentor said as he turned his back to her.

"I did not do such a thing" Elizabeth argued, yes maybe she had lied to the Master but that was it. And she had helped attacked a Templar fortress, well it was only two things; it wasn't that bad, was it? Of course it was, it was treason as simple as that.

"Very well. I am must be off, the Master should be keep waiting" Her mentor said ignoring her argument. He calmly made his way out of the alley.

"Yes Master" Elizabeth said as she gritted her teeth. She was over, she needed to run away. It would be useless the Templars were everywhere. And her father would hunt her down.

"Maybe if I told them Connor made me do it because he was going to kill me and my family" Elizabeth started to form a convincing lie of why she had betrayed the Order. "Sure and what else, did he said he was going to kill all the bunnies in the world" she snorted and started to exit the alley.

Elizabeth walked through the dark streets, jumping to every drunk that was out of a dark alley singing ridiculous songs about something. They could merely talk less sing, they sounded terrible.

"You should take a safer way"

"I would but is cold. I need to get home as soon as possible" Elizabeth said, she could now recognize Connor`s manly voice anywhere in this world. She rubbed her naked arms, why did she always forget to wear something warm?

She instantly froze feeling Connor`s arm suddenly sneaking around her shoulders. "I would give you my jacket, but I am afraid you would end wounding yourself" Connor said looking straight up as they walked through the streets.

"Why? Do you have knives, bombs, in there?" Elizabeth joked, he was an Assassin after all, he needed all those things hidden somewhere. She felt how he tensed beside her. "I didn't mean to insult you in any way" Elizabeth said looking down the dirty path.

"No harm done" Connor said, he could just simply tell her he was an Assassin. Yes, maybe she had suspected already. But he was afraid that actually revealing to her would drive her away from him.


	10. The Uncertainty of If

Chapter Ten

**The Uncertainty of If**

"_You ask me why I don't love you, but surely you must believe I am very fond of you and if to desire to possess a person wholly, to admire and honor that person deeply, and to seek to secure that persons happiness in every way is to "love then perhaps my affection for you is a kind of love. I will tell you this that your soul seems to me to be the most beautiful and simple soul in the world and it may be because I am so conscious of this when I look at you that my love or affection for you loses much of its violence."_

― _James Joyce_

Connor dropped the last box of tea into the water. Looking with disdain at the four men in front of him.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled at Connor, but as she looked to the front, it was quickly turned into a scowl. Just a couple of meters in front of her were: Charles Lee, William Johnson and her dearest father, David Dove. There, they stood in a line, looking at Connor and his company.

Her father David was a tall man, with a strong built, icy blue eyes, and light brown hair with an air of supremacy. He leaned and whispered something to William Johnson, who nodded her father then strongly padded his shoulder. Lee touched Johnson`s arm and they commenced to get out of the dock, with the exception of her father.

Her father stood there narrowing his eyes and shouting at the Redcoats to go attack the people who had caused all this disorder.

She took the opportunity and hide behind Connor. If she was seen, her father probably would kill her himself. She shivered at the thought; her father would make her death very slow and painful.

Connor turned his head and looked over his left shoulder, he saw Elizabeth looking carefully in front of them, and he followed her gaze that ended at a man with a navy blue uniform that was shouting angrily at the soldiers. Connor completely turned around to ask her what was wrong.

Elizabeth suddenly hugged Connor; she passed her lean arms through his waist, her small arms barely hugged him completely. She sighted, his warmth soothed her, almost like a lulabee. She almost forgot that her father was probably watching all the show. She didn't know why she had hugged him. She didn't care if he returned the embrace or not; at least she was safe with him for now.

She didn't care about nothing at all.

Connor looked down, he saw Elizabeth closing her eyes slowly and smiling crushing her right cheek into his chest. He didn't know what to do. He felt a strong sensation fluterring in his heart, "Eli―"

"Hush" Elizabeth whispered hugging him tighter, what in the world was this feeling coming from, holding to him like he was one of her favorite dolls. She never had experience this before; she wanted to stay there with him the rest of her life.

Stay there forever?

What if it was...?

No it couldn't be...

She was a God damn Templar...

Yes, she was going straight to Hell.

"I hate to interrupt―" Sam said politely looking at Connor, and then lowering his gaze to Elizabeth. "but we should go before more Redcoats arrive" he announced, looking at the other two men beside him.

Stephane and William nodded; it was only matter of time before more soldiers came.

Elizabeth quickly took some steps back; she looked to her right where the tree men stood: William, Stephane and Sam were smiling and nodding. She blushed and wiped the invisible dust from her arms. "We should go then" she gave them a small smile and started to run off the ship.

She way her way through the crowd she needed to get out of there. She didn't want to explain herself; her father was probably looking for her.

Elizabeth took out running after being able to escape from the crowd that started to disperse. She needed to get home before her father, maybe Haytham had called him and was about to question her loyalty to the Templars.

Connor hopped into the roofs and started to run over them glancing down to find Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glanced up to see if somebody was following her, she sighted and looked down. "Connor!" she put a hand over her chest.

"Why did you run away?" Connor asked her as he slowly started to approach her. But Elizabeth started to back up, ending up in a dark alleyway.

"My father, he is here. I need to get home" Elizabeth said standing in the middle of the alley. "He probably came to pick me up"

"You're leaving?" Connor asked her, approaching her slowly.

"It appears so" Elizabeth said looking down her feet, she was going to Virginia, she was happy right? "I was visiting my uncle after all" She said looking up giving Connor a sad smile. Then rubbing her chin against her shoulder, and then looking back up to him.

She rubbed her neck and put her back against the wall.

"So this was just a distraction for you?" Connor said approaching her then putting his hands, at each side of Elizabeth's head, cornering her, against him and the wall.

"No, I thought my father wasn't going to come" Elizabeth said looking at the necklace he was wearing. She didn't want to look up at him; she wanted to tell him she wanted to go and stay here with him.

But that was just unreal.

"It was the man in the blue uniform wasn't he?" Connor asked recalling, the look in the man's face as Elizabeth stood beside him dropping the last box of tea.

The man looked disappointed then it contoured to a look of pure disgust.

"Yes" Elizabeth said waiting for the moment when he asked her, if she was one of them too. A worthless and shameless Templar, that did anything to get what they wanted.

"Do you know the men that he was with?" Connor asked Elizabeth, who hanged her head down

"No" Elizabeth said biting her tongue. Yes she knew them, but if she had said yes, she probably was by now holding into her bleeding neck.

"There are dangerous people, you should come with me" Connor said to her. If her father was involved with them, he was probably a Templar. And knowing their history, Elizabeth's father would kill her for aiding an Assassin.

"I can't" Elizabeth said looking up. She bit her lip, resisting the instict to hug him again.

"Why?" Connor questioned slamming his right fist softly.

"My father would hunt you and me down. I don't want him to hurt you" Elizabeth looking at him. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something happen to you because of me" She said raising her hand and placing in in his left cheek.

"Elizabeth" Connor whispered as he looked into her blue eyes. He was mesmerized of how blue they were and the speckles of green shone with the moonlight.

"Please, just leave. Forget be ever come across" Elizabeth said as she lowered her hand. Hanging her head in shame, she knew she needed to let him go.

"I couldn't do such a thing" Connor said holding her hand, and then slowly back up.

"Please just forget me. I am not what do you think I am" Elizabeth said looking down, she was blushing, she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Why would you say that?" Connor said letting go of her hand and holding her chin up. Elizabeth`s cheeks were red, he put a hand over cheek she was warm at his touch and the redness now, completely adorned her face. He removed his hand quickly, like he had just touched something he shouldn't be.

"Connor, I am one of …" Yes, publically she couldn't tell him, she was one of them. A Templar, which was assign to spy on him. She slid down holding into her face.

She was really pathetic and useless. Suddenly tears started to run down her red face.

"Don't cry" Connor took by her amr and helped her up. She was sobbing without control.

Elizabeth gasped at the sudden contact of her body against his. "Stop" Connor whispered to her. He held her tighter close to his body.

"You save me that day and I thank you for that. I would never forget it until the day I closed my eyes" Elizabeth whispered as buried her head deeper into his chest. Forgetting for a moment that she was a Templar, a spy, now she was just simply a woman.

"I am going away―" Elizabeth said touching the middle of his chest. "But I am leaving my heart with you" she looked up and smiled backing away from him.

"Don't go, come with me, I will protect you" Connor said taking her cold hand in his.

"Connor, please don't" Elizabeth knowing that she couldn't resist this feeling of staying with him. "I can't, I am… a―" she wanted to said to him. She stopped, Connor`s hand were in her waist holding her against him. Her breath was caught in her mouth as he put a hand in her cheek.

"You`re not alone" Connor whispered to Elizabeth. He could feel the softness of her hair; he could smell the intoxicating fragrance of lavender in her hair.

"Connor" Elizabeth said looking up as he removed his hood slowly. She licked her lips, her throat was starting to get dry and her heart was beating so hard she was afraid it would come out of her chest. Connor was really handsome, his tan skin and brown eyes, the sprinkling of freckles across his nose. She gulped as a strange sensation ran through her spine; she could help but to notice how strong he was and his lush lips look.

Connor could see the shyness in Elizabeth`s blue eyes, he could hear the crickets chirping, he could feel the erratic beating of Elizabeth`s heart. He caressed her cheeks; she closed her eyes slowly leaning into his touch. His heart started to beat quickly.

His thoughts started to race, her lips were curved into a smile, almost like they were inviting him into tasting them. He pulled her closer to him.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. His lips gently touch hers, her heart started to calm down as she kissed him back.

Connor ran his hand up and down her body. Even though she was wearing man`s clothes he could feel her small waist. He could feel the silkiness of her hair caressing his face, her lips tasted like hot mulled wine.

Elizabeth moaned feeling Connor`s strong hands sliding though her hips. Trails of goose bumps were leaved behind his strokes.

Elizabeth stiffened as Connor put her against the wall claiming her completely. Connor could savor the strong cinnamon flavor of her mouth. He smiled when she sighted and return the fierce kiss from his part.

Elizabeth stopped kissing him, when white spots started to appear over the darkness of her closed eyes.

Connor quickly stopped and took out his tomahawk as a person made their way to them.

"Elizabeth, you need to come with me. Your father sent troops to found you"

"Mr. DuPont" Elizabeth recognize the heaven accented French voice, it was her mentor. Pierre DuPont, a very skilled spy on the Templar`s ranks.

"He thinks he saw you at the docks" Pierre said looking at Connor and then at Elizabeth. He seemed calmed but Elizabeth was breathing very quickly.

"He wants to kill me" Elizabeth said putting a hand over her chest. Was the news that her father wanted death or the kiss she just had shared with Connor? Either way, her heart was going to stop if she didn't calm it down.

"That what he intends to do. You need to run away, come and we'll go to France" Pierre said as he stretched his hand to her best student. It would be a loss of a life if he let her die, she could be useful in another thing than this useless quest of finding whatever the Grand Master wanted to find.

"Is not safe. My father is an Admiral; he could sink any ships he wants" Elizabeth reasoned, she didn't wanted to get more deaths of innocent people into her list.

"Then come with me" Connor interjected, Elizabeth couldn't leave anywhere by sea without being attacked.

"I rather not" Elizabeth said to Connor with a smile. She didn't want to risk his safety for her; if she was going to die she was going to die alone.

"Elizabeth this is not a matter of choice, you need to get out of here" Pierre argued with Elizabeth. He knew that the girl wouldn't dare to leave with company. She was really stubborn whatever she decided to do; she was going to do it alone.

"Alright, I am going with you Connor" Elizabeth said, this men were giving her a headache she would eventually gave in going with one of them. And for now it was Connor. Her mentor was probably going to be executed for treason and adding to that he wasn't a good fighter like Connor was.

"Great" Pierre said softly clapping his hands together smiling at Elizabeth. "I will distract the guards so you can get out here"

"We need a plan" Connor intervened; it would be useless if they get out of Boston without any plan. Yes, he could get out Elizabeth out of Boston and then what. It was a long way to go from Boston to the Homestead Manor by foot.

"Yes certainly we do" Pierre reasoned walking around in circles formulating a plan. "Get out of here. I will go with Mr. Penrose to deliver everything you need" he finally stated after minutes of deliberation.

"What if they catch us?" Elizabeth said crossing her arms.

"You need to kill the men then" Pierre said walking to her and patting her shoulder.

"But I─"

"Connor, can you give us a moment?" Pierre said looking at Connor with a kind smile.

"Of course" Connor nodded and started to climb down the building to see where the Redcoats were.

"Listen to me carefully. You need to get out of here, kill any men that get on the way" Pierre said pointing his finger at her. "And whatever you do neveer reveal to him that you are a Templar" He ended patting her shoulder softly with a small smile.

"But..." Elizabeth said but quickly was cut off. That's why she despised of her mentor always cutting her talking.

"Not buts" Pierre said pinching her cheeks than patting it hardly.

"Alright" Elizabeth said massaging her now red cheek.

"They are getting closer we need to move" Connor said landing softly in front of them.

"Alright. I distract them to go south, so you can go to the north" Pierre said clapping his hand together then putting then calmly behind his back.

"Where are we going to meet you?" Elizabeth said as she looked at her mentor.

"We'll catch with you" Pierre said with a smile as he started to make out his way of the alleyway.

"Let's go" Connor said stretching his hand to Elizabeth. She looked up at him and smiled taking his hand.

"Farewell" Elizabeth shouted as his mentor.

"Goodbye" Pierre said as he turned the corner and disappeared.

"What if they get us?" Elizabeth said as she went running the other way with Connor strongly holding her petite hand.

"I already told you, I am going to protect you" Connor said looking around to make sure no Redcoats were in sight.

"Connor" Elizabeth softly whispered.

"Hey! They went this way" They heard Pierre shouted at the top of his longs. Pairs of boots resounded against the rocky paths, running the opposite way they were going.

"Let's go" Connor said tugging her hand as they ran to the vast forest just a couple of blocks in front of them.

What if they catch us...?

What if Master Kenway looked for us...?

What if Connor knows that she was a Templar after all...?

What if I'll die knowing Connor hates her...?

Oh how she loathed the **if** of life.


	11. No Tomorrow

Chapter Eleven

**No Tomorrow**

"_How could I hurt you?_

_Lie and offended you_

_My twin soul I can't forget you_

_Even if I tear my heart out"_

"Where is the girl?" Elizabeth`s father David growled with impatience pacing in front of the lines of Redcoats, with his hands behind his back. The cold wind enhanced the redness of his face. He gritted his teeth once again when he saw another group of Redcoats approaching with nothing.

"Admiral" David turned around to see his Vice-Admiral along with a soldier. He knowledge the man with a nod and made a gesture with his hand for the man to talk. "He says that the girl went out of Boston with a man. The same man that had caused the ruckus in the docks"

David said feigning he was not interested in the information given; he wasn't going to tell them that the girl was actually his daughter. "Is that **so**?" his tone was empty of emotion; he raised an eyebrow and looked at the soldier.

"Yes sir. We followed them, but they disappear like vapor in the air" The soldier responded, he gulped watching the Admiral stood in front of him.

"What an embarrassment!" Charles Lee said, David looked over his shoulder and saw the three men walking toward him, Charles Lee, Johnson and Haytham. He turned around and stood straight to look at them.

"Leave us alone" David demanded coldly to the Vice-Admiral who only nodded and hurried along with the soldier. He ignored Charles's comment and smile at the three men. "Gentlemen" he greeted them and then proceeded to enter the tent.

"So is true?" Haytham said entering the tent and walking to the table where a crumbled and old map of Boston was laid.

David took a deep breath. "What is true?" he questioned trying to feign confusion he walked to a wood cupboard, where an opaque bottle stood along with a crystal glass.

"Elizabeth went with the man that tossed my tea into the sea" William stated, David took the bottle carefully removed the cap.

"Ah that, I believe so" David said with disdain pouring himself a drink. "I suppose she would be charged with treason, Grand Master?" he questioned looked at Haytham then took a drink of the glass.

"Do you have any proof that she went willingly with him?" Haytham asked David, who was going for his second drink but stopped in the middle of serving it. "We must be sure before doing something drastic David, she is your daughter"

"Be sure? I saw her…" David stopped before saying anything else. He gritted his teeth remembering that scene, his only daughter hugging that savage, he took a deep breath trying to dissipate the hatred that was building inside him.

"Saw her?" Lee questioned sitting in a wooden box by the entrance of the tent. "It must have been the girl─" Lee looked up at the entrance where the man that had interrupted him spoke.

"You must have a very good reason to send your daughter to be executed" said a male voice with a French accent at the entrance of the tent.

David stopped his drink in midair and glared at the intruder. "Mr. DuPont, care to explain?" Haytham asked Pierre.

Pierre nodded and entered the tent. "The soldiers were trying to kill her along with the boy" Pierre said quietly looking at David who soundly put the empty glass down into the cupboard.

"Of course they had to. The boy was to be killed and well Elizabeth was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had no idea it was her" David said

"Is he angry?" Nathaniel asked Elizabeth as they galloped through the darkness of the night. The man in questioned hadn't directed a word to him since he had arrived with the horses and provisions for the journey.

Elizabeth looked at Connor`s figure going in a steady and firm pace in front of them. He had said nothing to her or Nathan, Nathan had only come with two horses, Connor suggested that she ride with Nathan since the horse seemed stronger than the one he was riding.

"I don't know" Elizabeth truthfully said biting her lip. Maybe he was mad because she had to escape with her. She took a deep breath then looked at the dark path in front of them, she needed to think, by know the Order would be thinking of ways to charge her with treason. "Did Pierre tell you where I am staying?" she whispered to Nathan.

Elizabeth was riding along with him in a very black horse, she was behind him holding him by his waist and Connor was riding a more medium brown horse.

"Yes, he said in Johnson`s house" Nathan said to Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth said with bewilderment, was her trainer becoming senile. That was the most thoughtless suggestion, she was to stay in the house of the very man Connor was trying to kill, that seemed very wise indeed she thought bitterly.

She stopped feeling something hitting below her ribs, she easily loose her grip from Nathan`s waist and everything started to look fussy.

Connor turned around and saw Elizabeth falling down the horse. "I am alright" Elizabeth said looking at them with a smile.

He took out his tomahawk and started to survey the woods trying to catch any kind of movement. "Did someone follow you?" he questioned Nathan who seemed to unnoticed tat Elizabeth had fallen from the horse.

"No" Nathan said stopping the horse, he leap down the horse and looked around, but he couldn't hear anything. Then she saw Elizabeth in the ground trying to stand but failed miserably.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked again, he could sense someone but it was too dark and the darkness was very treacherous more in these woods that every shadow was something dangerous.

Nathan looked at Connor. "Well, I didn't have time to check my back" Nathan spat back; he walked to where Elizabeth was trying to stand and kneeled beside her.

"Sorry to interrupt but I…" Elizabeth weakly said her voice it was only a whisper, but apparently they were more preoccupied of who had followed them and had shoot her well if it was what happened.

"You have time to check that nobody was following you" Connor said as he dangerously approached Nathan. Nathan stood up and turned around to face Connor.

"Of course, but they would question a soldier with an empty horse going out the city" Nathan glared at Connor.

The two men glared at each other, Connor was taller than Nathan by at least two inches. They both to turn around to the sound of a broken branch, Connor looked behind Nathan to see a cloak figure retreating silently through the forest.

Nathan followed Connor`s gaze and saw a figure retreating then started to run. Connor quickly reacted and took out his gun to shoot the figure that fell down ungracefully just of couple of meters from them. "Great, now we would know who was following us" Nathan said to Connor.

But Connor ignored him and went to Elizabeth, who was laying in the ground with red stains in her dress.

Connor bended down and looked at Elizabeth. "Eli─"

"They actually shot her" Connor looked up and glared at Nathan. That was obvious but he hadn't hurt any sound from the gun.

"There was no sound" Connor stated rather harshly to Nathan.

"Where is the blood coming from then?" Nathan said bending down to the other side of Elizabeth.

"I am not a doctor" Connor stated trying to find the wound.

"Elizabeth, wake up" Nathan said, he tried to reach her face but Connor glared at him.

"Connor" Elizabeth whimpered "I─ Templar"

Nathan went to the horse and put something in Elizabeth`s mouth. Elizabeth eyes fluttered and she went limp.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked Nathan. The rag that Nathan had put over Elizabeth`s mouth gave a foul odor.

Nathan started to roam through the bag. "I am sorry, is the master`s orders"

"You`re one of them" Connor stated accusingly taking out his tomahawk.

"No, I am an Assassin. I have been following the Dove family for a long time" Nathan said putting down the bag and the rag. Then he tried to find the wound but the trails of blood only lead him to very private places or non-wounded parts of her body.

"What are you talking about?" Connor asked Nathan.

"Here see" Nathan said taking out of her jacket a necklace with the Assassin`s symbol on it. "Now listen"

"I don't believe you. Achilles didn't mention more Assassins" Connor said standing up.

"Of course not, he had been disconnected from the brotherhood for a long time. He let the Templars to gain control" Nathan said trying to find the wound but it seemed so evasive.

"I was assign to follow her family, I am a spy. Her uncle delivers letters for Kenway to the grand master in Britain; her father is the main slave trader in the south"

"Found it" Nathan said filling the wound where the blood was coming from, it was just below the right side of her rib. "Is just a scratched she`ll live"

"She is one of them then?" Connor asked watching Nathan ripping apart the top of her dress to clean the wound.

"She is"


	12. Tell Me Why

Chapter 12

**Tell Me Why**

"_I am leaving_

_Dignity is calling_

_I am not telling you_

_When or how_

_That's how I met you"_

"She is one of the Templar`s top spies" Nathaniel added standing up from the ground, he then wiped off the dirt of his pants. "But I am not sure what her orders are" he thought aloud taking a dead leave from his pants then looked up at Connor, who looked lost in thought starring at Elizabeth.

Connor didn't know what to do or say, he wanted to ask her why she had lied to him all along. That and why she had helped him all this time, amply knowing he was the enemy. She had helped him take out their fortress. Drop tea to the sea, when all the grand Templars where there, including her father.

He never felt so compelled to protect and kill someone at the same time.

"I am taking her with me to New York" Nathaniel stated to Connor as he walked to his horse; then rummaged through the bags tied to the left side of the black horse, that happily ate grass, by the feet of the cadaver of the person who had hurt Elizabeth.

"Are you going to kill her?" Connor inquired as he spun around and looked at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel turned his head around and nodded with noted apathy and sighted returning to his search through the bags. _What do you care, anyways?_ He thought with boredom rolling his eyes.

"She is a Templar, after we get all the information we want, she`ll be executed" Nathaniel said with disdain turning around in his hands he was carrying a strange red liquid and long rope. "There will not be any use for her, afterwards anyhow" Nathaniel whistled as his made his way to the unconscious girl.

Connor stood up menacingly between Nathaniel and the unconscious Elizabeth. Nathaniel abruptly stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. This was not going to be easy.

"What are you doing?" Connor demanded angrily.

"Well, she is going to wake up soon. And is a long way to New York─ and I don't want to deal with her complains" Nathaniel said with monotony showing Connor the small crystal bottle, he continued "This will put her to sleep for a few days, until we reach New York I hope" Nathaniel alleged moving the strange red liquid in the air. "If you excuse me, she **needs** a drink of it" he said firmly, emphasizing needs as he removed the cap of the bottle with a swift move.

Nathaniel tried to pass Connor moving suddenly to Connor`s left but Connor moved too, to stop him.

"I will not consent it!" Connor said glaring at Nathaniel, who rubbed his forehead groaning due to the stubbornness of Connor protecting Elizabeth. "You will not touch her"

"Look Connor, she is a Templar, our mortal enemy. You can`t possibly think she is going to give us everything willingly" Nathaniel stopped hearing something move behind Connor. "She is the daughter of the most heartless person you`ll ever meet. You know David Dove?"

Nathaniel step back."She carries his blood, of course she`ll be heartless and cruel and nothing will stopped her to carry her orders?"

"He is not like him" Connor said

"Not like him, you haven't read the things that David Dove had done. No your pure mine couldn't even think about them could it?" Nathaniel snared.

Connor was about to said something when he heard something behind him.

"I will─ ta" Connor heard her whisper but it seemed that the other words the cold wind took them; he turned around and looked down to Elizabeth. That started to whimper "lo─" her gray eyes looked at him, they glistened as tears started to fall from her eyes. "You, Connor"

Nathaniel took the distraction, he kneeled besides her putting some drops on her lips; Elizabeth gasped the liquid started to burn as it fell down her lips into her throat she quickly fell into oblivion, yet again. Connor took the bottle from Nathaniel's hand and threw it to a side and glare at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel stood up and shrugged his shoulders; he crossed his hands over his chest and grinned. "There we go, now if you excuse me" he said as he reached for Elizabeth, but Connor had stood up towering over him. "We already talk about this. I am taking this Templar to New York. And that`s final" Nathaniel snarled at Connor, who took out his tomahawk pointing at Nathaniel.

"You are not going to take her with you" Connor said as he walked up to Nathaniel, who gulped started to back up slowly until his back was against a tree.

Nathaniel cursed under his breath and looked up at Connor menacingly. "Of course she is. She is one of them. A Templar for God`s sake." Nathaniel rubbed his forehead. "She lied to you. What makes you think she had lied yet again, about giving freely information, hm?"

"She is not going with you"

"Why not? Oh, you want to ask her why she lie to you." Nathaniel spat at him angrily. "Well, she lied to you because she is a spy. She is train to lie in your face without you noticing"

Nathaniel blinked as his surroundings started to falter in front of his eyes; the colors started to get wrong and whirled around. _Damn that Assassin _he thought following the same path as Elizabeth to darkness and into the cold dirt.

-123456789-

Elizabeth suddenly woke up from a profound dream with a gasp. She thought she was dreaming, that everything that had happen was only a dream, not a dream but an awful nightmare. But the sudden pain in her rib and the uncomfortable position she was, and the cold air hitting her body was too real to be a dream.

She blinked, and opened her eyes. She looked around it was dark and a small fire kept her from freezing. She was alone, she rubbed her arms and tried to locate something or rather someone.

She stood up to look around to only see a few tall trees. "Why did you do it?"

Elizabeth felt how her blood froze inside her, and a strange sensation settle down in her stomach making her took a sharp breath.

She said nothing.

She couldn't talk.

She felt a knot in her throat.

She almost forgot that sensation, the anxiety… it was fear

…real fear

She didn't want to turn around and face him; she closed her eyes and begged to wake up, even though she already knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Tell me why" Connor asked her again.

She gulped then looked down to the ground.

"Connor, I─ don't know" She clenched her hands, trying too to comprehend why she had done it. "You were only a mission"

Connor maybe had noted the fear in Elizabeth; or maybe it was his. To know she was really a heartless Templar, that the kiss had meant nothing to her.

Whatever it was, he took her by her shoulders and turned her around. Elizabeth looked up and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Why did you lie to me?" Connor asked her.

Elizabeth tried to look for lies but it seemed futile, the only words that echoed in her mind, were that she had done it because she care for him.

Maybe it was the echo of the attraction she felt for him.

Or something knew, so fragile and beautiful that she couldn't even think about it.

Love

She never imagined that she would get so nervous; she was a spy after all one of the best. That she was shaken inside and outside, that her brain stopped working completely.

"Did my father put up you to this?" Elizabeth woke up from her daze and gulped, looking at the shadows that his casted on his face and the flames intensify moving them around.

"You knew that the Grand Master is your father?" Elizabeth said to Connor, pretending to not know anything about it, but apparently her trembling voice said otherwise.

"Are you lying to me again?" Connor asked her keeping his cool, even though his gaze had acquired a dark glimmer, almost like he was furious.

"No, I am not. I supposed he was" Elizabeth declared coldly. "He looks like you, but he is not like you" She moved his hand to his hood and remove it.

"Why do you mean?" Connor asked her.

"Well…" Elizabeth said looking at his eyes.

"Tell me"

Then the silence fell, so silent that they could hear each other's breathing. Outside their little dark paradise, the gray sky was announcing a storm.

"Your kind, he treats me like a insignificant pet" Elizabeth whispered as she caressed his cheek. "You don't see me just like an instrument, without you I feel─" she make the gap between them smaller.

He didn't talk he didn't move, nor protest. Not even when her face was just a few millimeters in front of him.

Connor had felt an intense rage. But his doubts were disappearing when he looked at her eyes, Elizabeth was being sincere. He believed her; he trusted her, and this foreign feeling...

And the fact that so many repercussions would come if… it filled his mind with fears, hopes and possibilities that he didn't have the force to pulled away in that moment.

"Incomplete" she whispered before planting her lips against his.

-123456789-

Nathaniel finally arrived at the Homestead Manor. He had a very bad headache that he had to control before going to the house; he could easily lose his temper with the pain nagging in the back of his head.

He rubbed his temples, that pair was driving him insane; first he had to deal with the stupid girl. Then that damn Assassin had to ruin all his plans. His perfect plans, but soon they will pay. Nobody could outrun him, no one.

Nathaniel knocked at the door and patiently waited looking out into the forest. He had to put his best face; he didn't want to ruin this. He had worked and put so much effort in it.

"Mr. Penrose, what a surprise" He innocently smiled at Achilles. "May I know the reason for your sudden visit?" Achilles asked Nathaniel.

_This man is so easily deceive _Nathaniel thought masking his smirked with a bigger smile.

Achilles saw the tall man and quickly recognized him. He had the same hair and eyes as his mother, but something seemed off, his eyes reflected something deep and hidden, he had seen it before, in his father a Templar by excellence that had fallen in love with his mother who was an Assassin.

"Mr. Davenport─ has Connor arrive yet?" Nathaniel vaguely asked him, clasping his hands in front of him.

Achilles raised his left eyebrow. "Connor? No, he hasn't returned yet. But I believe he will comeback just in a few days. Does the order need him for something?"

Nathaniel shook his head and gave a little laugh. "No, I just heard he encountered a little problem back in Boston. I just wanted to check is he was alright, that's all" Of course, he had taken her to another place, he thought angrily. That stupid Assassin had taken his grand prize, he need to find them and kill both of them.

He was furious. They will pay; whatever they will be hiding he will find them. He bit the inside of his mouth trying to suppress the anger that was building inside him.

"That kid causes more trouble than he solves" Achilles said to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel only nodded in agreement.

Yes, Connor had come between him and his prize.

That fool─

A fool that would be taken care of

-123456789-

David stood in the docks looking out in the vast sea. He was sailing tomorrow to Virginia, along with Johnson. They were going to get money and supervised his new arriving merchandise.

It was going to be season of harvesting of tobacco, which meant his merchandise would be sold out in no time, and be returning with no delay.

He turned around and went to his home, which had a great view of the harbor.

David stood in the bigger window of his study. Taking little sips of his glass half filled with whiskey.

He stood admiring the waves hit the rocks over the bay. The green of the sea remind him of her eyes, and the last rays of the sun that paint strokes of yellow against the water reminded him of her golden hair.

"Admiral" A weak voiced called for him. "Enter" He responded putting down the glass of whiskey in his oak desk.

David looked up and saw a soldier holding him a white envelope. "It arrived this morning, sir" David took the letter and smirked with triumph, looking at the name of the sender. "You`re dismissed"

David walked to his desk and sat. He went through his drawers and found a letter cutter. He opened the letter and carefully started to read it. His smirked grew and grew more as he read the letter. His smirked was so big his cheeks started to hurt, but he didn't care at last that Assassin and his new discovered father will pay.

"Kill two birds with a stone, this is my lucky day" he laughed as he threw the piece of paper to the chimney behind him.


End file.
